<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EMPTY by TuruaSam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582486">EMPTY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuruaSam/pseuds/TuruaSam'>TuruaSam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#samandjackshipday2020, Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Love Confessions, Recovery, Sex, Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuruaSam/pseuds/TuruaSam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anubis did something to Sam, and now she is locked inside herself and her eyes are empty.<br/>Jack knows she's still in there, but no one believes him.<br/>Can Jack save her and see life in her eyes again?</p><p>Warnings: Violence. SMUT! </p><p>#samandjackshipday2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ANUBIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now Jack and Sam Ship Day 2020 has been and gone, I'm taking the time to do a rewrite of this story (originally published on 29 July 2020) so I can add in more details.</p><p>I have edited some parts, and completely rewritten other parts (especially the sex (smut) scene in chapter 5, which is now a LOT longer).</p><p>In order to make my original long (Handwritten) story, into a short story that I could submit in time for the Ship Day 2020 deadline, I left a lot of 'filling' out of the story and just wrote the basic story line, but in order to make it into a short story, I also heavily altered the sex scene (Ch 5) so it could be typed up faster, but the short altered version of the sex scene ended up being interpreted by some readers as Jack raping Sam (because Sam was incapable of giving VERBAL consent and only consented in her mind). So... I am changing the sex scene back to the original LONG scene, so it is absolutely clear that Sam DID consent.</p><p>I will put the word 'REWRITTEN' as a note in the beginning of each chapter as I republish the edited ones, so make sure that 'REWRITTEN' is at the top of the next chapter before you start reading it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**REWRITTEN**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack looked into Sam's eyes and wished for the millionth time that he'd been able to stop her from ending up like this.</p><p>Sam's eyes were... empty.</p><p>But as long as Sam's body kept working... then he would NEVER give up on her.</p><p>He KNEW that Sam was still inside her body, but after the scans had been done on her brain, they 'proved' that he was wrong, because the scans showed that the crucial part of Sam's brain, that made Sam who she was, was as empty as her eyes.<br/>
</p><p>Sam lay on the bed surrounded by beeping machines. Machines that told them that apart from the effects of her injuries she had suffered, her heart and lungs were fine, but there was also a Machine that told them that her brain was only operating enough to keep her body working, and the part of her brain that made Sam who she was... was staying completely inactive. According to the machines and the experts, 'Sam' was gone and she could NEVER recover. </p><p>Janet had been very upset and emotional, but she'd sympathetic and had worded it gently as she told him that this time, there was no chance that Sam's mind was being stored somewhere, that this time, there truly was no hope that Sam would recover, and... 'Sam'... was gone. She'd even explained that if Sam WAS 'trapped' inside her mind, then the scan would still show that her brain was active, just like it had when Jolinar had been inside Sam and they had seen both Sam's and Jolinar's brain activity. Jack had pointed out that Jolinar had been dying at the time, so she wouldn't have had the strength to suppress Sam's mind, but Janet had just given a sad sigh and looked at him with even deeper sympathy and tried to explain that Sam's brain activity would still be showing, even if a Goa'uld or anything else was preventing her mind from controlling her body.</p><p>Daniel pleaded with him to listen to Janet, and he also tried to convince him that Sam really was gone, and he should let her body rest in peace. A lot of people had hoped that he was right about Sam being trapped inside her body, but then they ultimately couldn't see past the results of the scans either, and their hope wasn't strong enough to keep believing that he was right.</p><p>To everyone else, Sam was already dead, but he knew they were wrong. He KNEW that Anubis had done something to Sam to make her like this. He'd wanted to punish her... punish them both. He'd wanted Jack to be tormented, and Anubis had succeeded.</p><p>** </p><p>He'd told everyone over and over that they were wrong, that Anubis had said that he was going to make them both suffer, that he was going to make sure that Sam would never be able to help Earth again. Anubis never said that he was going to kill her, he'd wanted to PUNISH her, and what better way to punish Sam than to make sure that she couldn't do anything to help them anymore.<br/>
Jack had tried to convince them that Anubis had trapped Sam inside her body somehow, that 'Sam' was still there. That Anubis had just taken away the ability for her to be able to communicate or control her body, just like when the Goa'uld trapped someone inside themselves when they were taken for a Host. No one believed him, not once the machines and tests kept 'proving' that Sam's brain was void of activity.</p><p>Jack had argued that she HAD to be in there, or her body wouldn't be able to work on it's own. Her heart was strong and beat regularly and her lungs were breathing normally. Her eyes would open, blink and respond to light.<br/>
But they were empty... and the experts had assured him that sometimes a body could sustain itself after being brain dead, that it didn't mean anything, that it didn't change the fact that the part of Sam's brain that made her 'Sam', was no longer working and that meant that Sam was gone... that 'Sam' was dead. </p><p>They had done everything to try and convince him that he should let her body go, so they could let her rest in peace, but he'd refused to believe them and he'd gotten as mad as hell that they weren't listening to him. The only ones who'd given him any support was Jacob, George and Teal'c. Jacob had been happy to leave Sam in his care as per her wishes, and he trusted him to do what was best for her.<br/>
Everyone else just assumed it was like last time, and just he couldn't bear to face the reality that Sam was dead. His inability to accept her death had saved Sam's life back then, and he was determined to do it again. Sam was in there... she was still in there... somewhere, and there was no way in hell that he would let them murder her.</p><p>That's what they wanted him to do... allow them to murder her. They wanted him to give them permission to stop supplying her body with fluids and nourishment, so her body would dehydrate and starve to death. They wanted to murder her, then bury her and there was no way in hell that it would happen as long as he was alive. No way in hell.</p><p>After the episode with the Entity, Sam had revised her living will, and had nominated him as her legal guardian if she was unable to speak for herself. Her life was in his hands and he was going to ensure that he did everything possible to make her whole again. Anubis wanted her to SUFFER... not die... and if he'd been able to lock up her mind somehow, then there must be a way to be able to unlock it again.<br/>
There HAD to be, and he would never give up on trying to find a way to help her. The answer must be out there somewhere, and he was determined to find it, end her punishment, and end his torment.</p><p>He could remember every millisecond of the time that Sam had spent screaming in agony as Anubis tortured her for information on the weapon that had killed the Super Soldier that had been hunting her down.<br/>
He and Teal'c had found her just in time and they'd been able to distract the Super Soldier and give her a chance to get away from it. She'd given him the new power module, and the weapon had killed the Super Soldier. Sam had been badly hurt and completely exhausted, but she'd insisted that she was fine to head back to the Stargate after she'd rested for a little while.<br/>
They'd let her rest and then they'd headed back with Teal'c carrying the Super Soldier weapon, while Jack provided Sam with support to keep the bulk of her weight off her badly injured leg. They'd had to stop and let her rest a few times, but Sam was adamant that she was able to keep going.<br/>
He knew that Sam needed to prove to herself that she was still strong, so he'd complied with her wishes and hadn't sent for a medical team. She'd been relentlessly hunted down like a helpless animal, and then it had almost succeeded in killing her and she'd been a mere second away from dying at point blank range. </p><p>There had been a couple of times that he'd been in that position himself, and he knew how emotionally damaging it was to be certain that you were going to die, and then be saved by someone else's intervention. Especially when it had been your own stuff up that had put you in that fatal position. Sam had assumed that she'd killed the soldier, had let down her guard, and it had almost been a fatal mistake. He knew why she'd been pushing herself to get back under her own steam, because he'd done the exact same thing before.<br/>
Sam needed to prove to herself that she still 'deserved' to survive, and going back on a stretcher, would have made her feel like she was a failure... so he'd given her a choice of either a med team, or letting him help her, and he'd given her the opportunity to her remind herself that she WAS strong, and she WAS a survivor.</p><p>Now he wished he'd hadn't done it. He wished that he'd denied her request and called for a medical team, because if he had, then this might not have happened, and Sam might still be okay.<br/>
Teal'c had just stepped through the Stargate when he and Sam had suddenly found themselves being beamed up onto Anubis's ship.<br/>
At first he'd thought it must have been Thor, but they'd been surrounded by Jaffa and Sam had been wrenched away from him and thrown to the floor in front of Anubis, and he'd been restrained and forced to his knees with several Zats pointed at him.</p><p>Anubis was pissed that Sam had come up with an effective weapon against his Super Soldiers and then was even more pissed when he realised that he'd been seconds too late, and the weapon was now safely back on Earth with Teal'c.<br/>
He'd tortured her with a Pain Stick, trying to get answers from her so he could modify the armor and find a way to protect his Soldiers, but of course Sam had not revealed anything.<br/>
He'd tried to distract Anubis, and annoyed the hell out of him until he'd turned the Pain Stick onto him instead, but at least he couldn't torture them both at the same time and it gave Sam a chance to have a bit of a break and gather her strength.<br/>
Jack simply didn't know anything technical about the weapon at all, but Anubis had tortured him anyway, and for a while he'd tortured Jack relentlessly, hoping that Sam would tell him something so he'd stop. Jack had ordered Sam not to tell him anything, mainly so Anubis would know that Sam wouldn't be pressured into asking Anubis to stop.<br/>
When Anubis finally realised that Sam wasn't going to break, he'd resorted to using a Memory Recall Device. Somehow Sam had managed to stop him from getting the information that he'd wanted and all he'd been able to see was images of SG1 kicking butt, but then as Sam had begun to weaken, he'd seen images of a more personal nature... images of Jack.</p><p>Images of Jack's face on the other side of the barrier after their Armbands had failed.<br/>
Images of Jack confessing that he would rather die, than lose Carter.<br/>
Images of Jack when he'd been 'Jonah' and he'd looked at her with obvious love in his eyes.<br/>
Images of Jack's relieved face as he'd looked down at her after her consciousness had been restored after the Entity had stolen her body.<br/>
Images of Jack's face after he burst into the room with Maybourne and saved her life when he'd found her in the clutches of a desperate dying Millionaire.<br/>
Images of Jack's face when he'd proudly smirked at her after she'd just shown off her skill's with a P-90 to Kytano.<br/>
Images of Jack's distraught face as the water got higher and higher and they knew that they were going to drown, then images of his almost panicking face underwater as he watched her struggling to keep holding her breath, followed by images of his face after the door opened and he'd grabbed the back of her vest to keep her mouth above the water as she spluttered and coughed, and images of his face as they silently conveyed to each other how relieved they were that they had both been saved. </p><p>Every memory was about Jack, and he'd been a little stunned to realize that Sam was using memories of how much he cared about her, to help herself stay strong enough to focus on something other than the information Anubis wanted. </p><p>Anubis had watched with interest and when he'd realised that he wasn't going to break her that way either, he'd angrily started torturing her with the Pain Stick again while Anubis looked at him as he glared back at him with hatred.<br/>
Then Anubis had suddenly stopped and said something to Jack before he activated his ribbon device and directed it at Sam's forehead. He could see Sam's eyes fill with terror and then Anubis touched her with the Pain Stick while he continued to use the Ribbon Device.<br/>
Sam had screamed in agony as the energy from the pain stick discharged out of her body wherever it could, and then Sam had suddenly gone silent, and her body had gone limp. Anubis lifted the Pain Stick away from her as he deactivated the Ribbon Device and Sam had looked completely lifeless.</p><p>Her screams were burnt into his memory, and so were Anubis's words.<br/>
Words that declared that Sam would be punished and he would suffer the torment of losing her love. That Sam would be a mindless husk, and that she would never help Earth ever again, because Jack's love for her would die, and then she would die too and his torment would live with him until the day he died.<br/>
He'd looked at Sam's blank face in horror, then Anubis had used the Pain Stick on him until he lost consciousness, and when he'd woken up, the first thing he'd seen was Sam's empty eyes staring blankly at him.<br/>
He'd scrambled to feel for a pulse, and then he almost been sobbing with the relief of feeling her pulse. Her injured leg had been bleeding again so he'd used his belt as a tourniquet and then he'd quickly dialled the Stargate that they'd been purposefully dumped in front of, and then he had to endure the agony of waiting until the SGC sent a MALP through, to see who wouldn't quit dialing the SGC and 'hang up' on them, only to dial and hang up again.</p><p>When the MALP sent from the SGC had revealed that it was them, a team of marines had come through to confirm the situation, then Janet and a med team had come through and they bundled Sam onto a stretcher while the team dialled back to Earth, and then they'd both been rushed through the Stargate and up to the infirmary.<br/>
They'd rushed Sam into surgery to repair her leg and the other assorted injuries she had suffered in the self destruct blast, while the nurses put him on a heart monitor to make sure his heart hadn't suffered any damage from the prolonged use of a pain stick. He'd been shaky as hell and exhausted, but thankfully his heart had been okay... well... physically anyway. When Sam came out of surgery they ran every test and scan under the sun, then eventually declared Sam as being in a Vegetative state and there was no hope of recovery.<br/>
He'd made it very clear that he wanted her to given pain relief and cared for as though she was awake and whole, and he'd told them that he would never give permission for care to be withdrawn. Janet had tried and tried to convince him that Sam was gone, and then Daniel had joined in as well. He'd gotten mad at her... mad at both of them and he'd practically ordered Janet not to bring it up again, and then a few days later, Janet had died off-world and he had almost died too.</p><p>He shouldn't have been there. He'd been so distracted by thoughts of Sam, and wondering how he would ever be able to find out what Anubis had done to her, that he had been careless and he'd been hit with a blast from a Staff Weapon.<br/>
He'd been the lucky one... and Janet had died. He'd felt guilty about still being so angry at her when she died and it wasn't until after she'd died, that he realised just HOW supportive she had actually been, because the replacement Doctor was pushing for Sam to be sent to a care facility, and couldn't care less that Sam was a hero and deserved more respect.<br/>
As far as the new Doctor was concerned, Sam was a drain on resources, took up valuable space and she needed to go to somewhere more suitable to provide the round the clock care that she needed.<br/>
Jack had fought for Sam to stay, and thankfully George had taken his side and agreed that she could stay. How could he have spent so much time with her if she wasn't at the SGC anymore? If she had been sent to the Academy Hospital, then he would hardly ever get to see her, and no one else would bother to go and see her, because everyone else believed that Sam was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. MARK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**REWRITTEN**</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**REWRITTEN**</p>
<p>Sorry this took so long<br/>Make sure the next chapter has **REWRITTEN** added to it before you read it!</p>
<p>WARNING: Trigger warnings - Sexual abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack spent as much time by Sam's side as he could, but when they were notified about a huge threat on it's way to Earth, he'd had no choice but to risk his life in a desperate attempt to try and find a way to defend Earth.<br/>
The risk had been worth it, and when Anubis had arrived with a fleet to attack Earth, Jack had been able to use the Ancient knowledge in his head, to locate and use an Ancient weapon to destroy the fleet. He'd saved Earth, but then in a last ditch effort to save himself, he'd ended up frozen in Antarctica.<br/>
Teal'c requested to go on a solo mission to try and find Thor so he could save Jack, and when Thor had finally been located and came to Earth to thaw Jack out and erase the knowledge from his mind, Teal'c had to regretfully inform Jack about what had happened in his absence.<br/>
Teal'c told him that Sam had been moved to the Academy Hospital mere days after Jack had been put into stasis.<br/>
Teal'c explained to Jack what had happened, and apologized for not being able to stop it from happening, but Jack assured him that he knew that Teal'c would have stopped it if he could have.<br/>
Jack had been completely furious when Teal'c had informed him that Sam had been moved to the Academy Hospital.<br/>
He'd been incredibly angry that Dr Weir had even approved the move, but Teal'c explained that Dr Weir had been deceived and she had trusted Daniel's input when Dr Brightman had instigated the move.<br/>
Daniel had backed up the Doctor's request to remove Sam from the SGC and admit her to a Care Facility within the Academy Hospital. Daniel had helped to remove Sam from a place where she was safe, and sent her away to be cared for by strangers. Sent her away from Jack<br/>
Jack had been shocked to find out that Daniel had betrayed him... had betrayed them both.</p>
<p>When Doctor Brightman found out that Jack was in stasis and it was uncertain how long he would be there, she asked the new Base Commander, Dr Weir, to come to Sam's room and then told her that she was too understaffed to keep providing the level of care that Sam required. Dr Brightman pointed out that Sam was taking up valuable bed space, especially when there was NO hope of any level of recovery, and now that Sam's injuries were stable and therefore safe to move her, there was no reason to continue holding her at the SGC, when the Care Facility at the Academy Hospital had much better facilities and equipment to look after her body as it slowly deteriorated and died.<br/>
Daniel had been walking by and heard the conversation and when Dr Weir asked him what his thoughts were on the matter, he had agreed with Doctor Brightman that Sam should be moved to the better facility, and because Daniel had been Sam's team mate for the last seven years, Dr Weir figured that if there had been any extenuating circumstances, then he would have told her, so Dr Weir gave permission to go ahead with the move, and within an hour, Dr Brightman had organised a patient transfer and Sam had been moved to a special High-Dependency Care Unit in the Academy Hospital.</p>
<p>Daniel and Teal'c had been sitting in the Commissary eating lunch a few hours after Sam had been moved. When Teal'c had finished eating, he told Daniel that he had completed his meditation before lunch and would be spending the afternoon in Sam's room if he needed him for something, and as he slid his chair backwards a little to get up, Daniel had blurted out that Sam was gone.<br/>
Teal'c had given him a slightly panicked and confused look, instantly making Daniel realize that Teal'c must have thought that he'd meant Sam's body had stopped working, so he quickly told him that Sam's body been transferred to a care facility in the Academy Hospital.<br/>
Teal'c stared at Daniel as his features settled into a hard glare that made Daniel squirm a little and he quickly became defensive about what he'd done.<br/>
"Jack couldn't let her go, and he was going to waste every spare second of his life keeping her dead body company. Sam's gone Teal'c, and Jack needs to face up to that and let her go, so we can lay her body to rest. Now that she's no longer at the SGC, hopefully he will stop deluding himself that he can save her. She didn't need to be in the Infirmary anymore, and the Hospital will do a better job of looking after her"<br/>
"Why did Dr Weir let Samantha be sent away, when General Hammond had approved O'Neill's request for her to stay at the SGC?" Teal'c asked with a little confusion, but then he noted the slight blush on Daniels defiant face and Teal'c instantly felt anger spread through his body like liquid fire coursing through his veins "You regard O'Neill as your brother, and Samantha as your sister... and yet you betrayed them BOTH by allowing her to be removed from the SGC?"</p>
<p>"It needed to be done and they are both better off with her body at the Hospital" Daniel said firmly.<br/>
"How did you determine that Samantha did not feel the need to be at the SGC Daniel Jackson?"<br/>
"Teal'c... SAM... IS... DEAD! She can't FEEL anything! The injuries she had were basically healed, so her body was just taking up space. Jack constantly seeing it, was stopping him from admitting that Sam was dead, and hopefully he will see the sense in letting her rest in peace" Daniel said with annoyance.<br/>
"How would Samantha have peace when she will no longer have O'Neill to watch over her? I am seldom allowed to leave the SGC, so who will be there with Samantha to make sure that she stays safe?"<br/>
"It's a hospital. Of COURSE they are going to look after her body. She's gone. Janet said that Sam was gone. There's no convenient electronic nest for her consciousness to be hiding in. Sam is GONE!" Daniel replied with angry exasperation.<br/>
Teal'c slightly lowered his voice to a menacing growl "No Daniel Jackson. There is one very important factor that you seem to have forgotten. Samantha is NOT gone. Regardless of whether you think Samantha's mind is dead or not, her body is breathing, her heart is beating and she opens her eyes. Samantha's body is VERY much alive and it is our responsibility to help keep her safe. Have you already forgotten that Samantha was almost murdered just so someone could have her Tok'ra altered brain for research? That... 'body'... that you are trying SO hard to forget, is STILL Samantha, and even if you think Samantha's mind is dead, you should have been focused on the important task of keeping her body safe, instead of using her to try and force O'Neill to believe as you do" Teal'c could see that Daniel was thinking about what he'd said, so Teal'c decided to see if he could push Daniel hard enough for him to truly understand, that what he'd done, was so very, VERY wrong.</p>
<p>"How many times have we seen things happen, that we could not explain? How many times have we seen technology do things that were beyond our understanding? Even beyond Samantha's understanding? O'Neill was THERE. He SAW what Anubis did to Samantha, and heard the words that he said, when O'Neill told you that Samantha's mind had been locked within her body by Anubis, you believed him. Yet once the tests were done, you believed the results, when you should have continued to trust in O'Neill's judgement. Despite the tests results, O'Neill continued to strongly believe that he was right. He remained adamant that Samantha's mind IS locked inside her body and he continues to believe it with his entire being, and that, should be enough for you to continue to trust his judgement. You let the test results weigh heavier that your own experiences. The Doctors do not even understand exactly what the device does to a human mind, so how can they possibly be sure that their tests would show what the device has, or has not done, to Samantha's mind? How can they prove that Samantha's mind has been destroyed simply because that part of her brain is not being used. Does it not makes sense that if her mind was locked and unable to control her body, then it would also be unable to control or use her brain? The Doctor's assume that a person's mind is contained inside their brain, but a person's mind is not merely limited by a physical presence. Do you not remember when Samantha's mind was stored in a computer? How could something physical be stored in a computer? Samantha's mind was fully aware and capable of relaying a message that she was within the computer even though there was no 'physical' presence. There are too many doubts to make a decision based on tests that were designed to assess a person's brain, and not a person's mind. You let those limited tests completely sway your beliefs when you should have continued to support O'Neill's decision to help keep her body nourished and safe until a solution could be found. I do not doubt that it is Samantha's mind that is responsible for keeping her body working, when according to medical experts, her body should already be failing, and yet it remains strong and continues to work without any assistance. We are not forcing her lungs to breathe or her heart to pump...  we are merely giving her what she needs to keep HERSELF alive. If YOU broke your neck and could no longer move, you would need people to feed you and tend to your needs so you could stay alive. How is it any different for Samantha? She cannot move to eat or drink, so we need to feed her and keep her hydrated, but I do not doubt that it is Samantha's mind that is keeping her body alive. If a spinal cord is severed, the person is no longer able to move. The ability to move is still there, but because the spinal cord, or 'connection' is severed, they are no longer capable of movement. It is the same for Samantha's mind, her mind is still there and still works, but the connection to her brain has been severed or blocked, so her brain, and therefore her body, is no longer capable of moving. Forget your own... opinion... that Samantha's mind has been destroyed and just imagine, for ONE unselfish moment, imagine that O'Neill IS RIGHT, and Samantha's mind IS trapped inside her body. Imagine that Samantha can still SEE, and HEAR, and FEEL, but her mind's connection to her brain has been blocked, and she cannot use it to control her body. Samantha cannot move, and she is completely vulnerable. Can you imagine how Samantha would be feeling right now Daniel Jackson? Upon our return I informed Samantha that O'Neill was being held in Stasis and he will be there until we are able to contact Thor and ask for his help. Samantha would know that she was moved to the Hospital by someone who believes that her mind is dead. Samantha would know that someone from the SGC took advantage of the fact that O'Neill was no longer there to protect her, and had also ignored the fact that General Hammond had approved for her to stay at the SGC. Can you imagine how she would be feeling Daniel Jackson? She would know that O'Neill is not there to ensure that his instructions are followed, and now she is no longer at the SGC, she would know that all the staff would think that she is just an empty body, and she would be fearing for her safety... and her life. She will have to endure strangers tending to her most intimate needs... endure them touching her body, while knowing that she could NEVER defend herself if she was physically assaulted. Samantha would know that without O'Neill's legal control, there is a chance that she may have to endure a terrifying death of being dehydrated, and starved. Samantha can hear, and she heard you when you yelled at O'Neill and told him that she was just an empty husk, she heard you when you told him that he had stopped believing O'Neill and that you were no longer supporting him in his efforts to keep her safe. Can you imagine how devastated she must have been, to hear that you had given up on her so easily? Did she hear when you betrayed her and you agreed to get her sent to the Hospital? Is Samantha lying in the Hospital, scared, lonely and devastated that YOU were the one who betrayed herself and O'Neill, and put her life in danger? No matter what you do, O'Neill will NEVER give up on Samantha, and even if he cannot find a way to restore her ability to use her body, he will NEVER abandon her care. He is CERTAIN that she is trapped. CERTAIN that she is helpless. CERTAIN that she is fully aware and able to sense everything and his beliefs will NEVER waiver. If Samantha cannot be returned to the SGC, and now that O'Neill is not by her side, who will be in control of what happens to her at the Hospital? Who can ensure that Samantha will remain unharmed and cared for until O'Neill can be freed? If O'Neill loses control of Samantha, will he be able to gain it back when he returns? If O'Neill loses control of her, he cannot reveal HOW he knows that her mind is locked inside her, and he has no physical Earth-based evidence to prove that he is right. No one at the Hospital will believe him without proof and YOU have put Samantha's life and body in danger. Samantha was safe Daniel Jackson. O'Neill knew that if he didn't return from his attempt to save Earth, then Samantha would be safe here in the SGC, because he knew that he wasn't the only one determined to keep her safe and find a way to help her. If O'Neill loses control of Samantha, how do you expect him to continue to fight against the Goa'uld when his thoughts will constantly be focused on Samantha's safety. Even when she was here at the SGC, he still found it difficult not to be constantly worrying about her, because there were people, including you, that were pushing to see her die a slow and painful death. When O'Neill returns to the SGC, he will no longer be able to just go to her room and instantly assure himself that she is comfortable and safe, and he will run himself into the ground trying to spend as much time with Samantha as possible, while still trying to fight against the Goa'uld. You have sent Samantha to be cared for by strangers who will not bother to treat her body with love and respect because they do not know her, and they will believe that they are caring for an empty shell that no longer feels any pain, or has any worth. Samantha was safe, and now your selfish deception has taken that away from O'Neill, but you have also taken that safety away from Samantha. You have not made the situation 'better'... because O'Neill will NEVER doubt that Sam's mind is intact, all you have done, is proved to them that they can no longer trust you, that you no longer respect their choices, and that your feelings are far more important to you, than your friends. If you do not get Samantha returned to the SGC as soon as possible, or if your actions result in O'Neill losing control, O'Neill will never forgive you for what you have done".</p>
<p>Teal'c could see that Daniel was looking a little confused, and guessed that he was starting to feel guilty enough to finally think about the possible ripple effects of what he'd done. Daniel had initially believed Jack, but then after all the test results were back, Daniel had suddenly switched 'sides' and had been surprisingly un-supportive towards Jack while Janet had given her diagnosis, and it still mystified Teal'c how the test results could have changed Daniel's mind so suddenly. Daniel had become adamant that Sam was dead, he'd been so incredibly insensitive to Jack's personal feelings, and Sam had suddenly become 'just a body' that needed to be buried.<br/>
A few years ago, Daniel's lack of empathy and his 'self-righteous' attitude wouldn't have surprised Teal'c, but now?<br/>
After Janet had died, Teal'c knew that Daniel had been extremely upset, and that he'd really struggled to cope with her loss. It had been understandable, because Daniel had been there when Janet had been shot, and his desperate attempt to save her life had failed. Teal'c had wondered if Daniel blamed himself for Janet's death, that maybe Daniel felt guilty because he hadn't seen the Jaffa before Janet was shot, or maybe he simply felt guilty because he hadn't been able to save her.<br/>
Teal'c had pointed out to Daniel that there had been armed Soldiers with them, and it had been their job to keep watch while he was assisting Janet with the patient, but Daniel had just brushed off Teal'c's attempt at comfort, and he'd told Teal'c that he was 'fine' and after that, it seemed that Daniel had avoided Teal'c as much as possible.<br/>
Janet's death seemed to have made Daniel become even more uncaring towards Jack, and he also became even more determined to push Jack into accepting that Sam was dead.<br/>
Teal'c had been extremely disappointed by Daniel's change in behaviour towards both Jack and Sam, and since then, it had become harder and harder to try not to judge Daniel for making it his 'mission' to make Jack accept that Sam was dead.<br/>
Teal'c felt that he was the last person to have the right to judge others for their decisions and their actions, but now Daniel had gone too far, and his self-righteous, uncaring attitude and now his intentionally deceptive actions, had inexcusably put Sam's life in danger.</p>
<p>Teal'c could no longer restrain his building rage as he abruptly stood up and his chair tip over behind him. He put his hands down onto the table as he leaned down to menacingly glare directly into Daniel's suddenly shocked eyes, to make it absolutely clear how incredibly furious he was with Daniel.<br/>
Teal'c knew from past experience that he'd need to drive the point home to Daniel with the strength of a sledgehammer before Daniel would truly cross-examine his own beliefs and judge his own decisions and behaviour, and Teal'c also thought it was well past the time that everyone else viewed the situation with Sam from Jack's point of view, and found out exactly why Jack had been so distracted, and so unavailable as he'd stayed by Sam's side as much as possible.<br/>
The rumors had always been there, but now it was important for everyone to know without a doubt, because whether Sam was returned or not, O'Neill would need the support of as many Personnel as possible if he was to stay in the fight with the Goa'uld. They needed O'Neill, and if any harm happened to Sam while Jack was in Stasis, he knew that O'Neill would prioritize looking after Sam and keeping her safe and he would probably walk away from his responsibilities at the SGC and never return, and Teal'c knew that he would probably do the same, and then he would go join the free Jaffa and fight the war that way.</p>
<p>Teal'c had seen Dr Weir walk through the Commissary door just before he had started berating Daniel. She had been staring at him with a clear look of shock on her face as she had suddenly stopped in her tracks to listen to his angry voice, and it only confirmed to Teal'c that she had been misled or purposefully not given the whole story to make sure that Sam got moved.<br/>
Jack and a badly injured and non-responsive Sam had been rushed through the Stargate and straight to the infirmary after having miraculously turned up after they had gone missing while they had tried to return after Sam had been hunted by the Super Soldier. Teal'c had gone through the Stargate first and had been rather surprised when Jack and Sam hadn't followed.<br/>
They had been a mere two steps behind him, and when they hadn't been able to raise them on the radio, they had shut down the Stargate and redialed the planet, radioed again and then sent a MALP to investigate before a team was allowed through. Teal'c had feared that another Super Soldier had stopped them from coming through, but there had been no tracks to follow, their boot imprints had just disappeared about a foot away from the Event Horizon.<br/>
They had mounted a search anyway, but of course nothing had been found and Teal'c had blamed himself for not getting them to go through the Stargate first, but in hindsight it was just as well that he hadn't or Anubis would have gotten hold of the weapon.</p>
<p>Sam's injuries had been fairly severe and it had taken along time to get all the fragments of shrapnel from Sam's thigh and to repair the damage, and then treat her other various cuts and scrapes. She had been badly dehydrated, she'd lost a lot of blood, had signs of a bad concussion from her head hitting the ground after the self destruct explosion and she also had injuries from what Anubis had done to her.<br/>
Jack had also been dehydrated and injuries from being tortured, and the only way they had kept him from pacing the floor while Sam was in surgery, was to put him on the heart monitor. His heart had been a little stressed from the pain stick and his blood pressure was through the roof, but he had been very worried about Sam.<br/>
They'd let Sam's body recover for a few days before they started to do the major tests on her brain. Jack had insisted that they gave Sam plenty of pain relief, especially when her eyes had opened the day after surgery. He'd told them what had happened and Jacob had still been at the SGC so he'd sat by her bed just as much as Jack had. Jacob had actually been a little worried about Jack's state of mind because he'd been extremely upset about what had happened to Sam, but his story had never wavered and Jacob knew that Jack would never lie to him about Sam, so he'd backed Sam's decision for him to be her Legal Guardian and trusted Jack to keep her safe.<br/>
After the test results had come back, he'd told Jack he would keep in touch, and he would go and find out if any of the other Tok'ra had heard about anything similar happening, and promised that he would help search for answers and then he'd left Sam in Jack's care.<br/>
They hadn't officially released any details to the Personnel about Sam before the tests were done, and then the workings of the Base had been interrupted by Janet's death, and then the sudden departure of General Hammond, so not many people knew what had really happened to Sam, or why, so Teal'c figured that it was past time that everyone, including Dr Weir, was filled in on what Jack and Sam had been through, and what had happened to Sam, then maybe a few more people would have all the facts and be aware of just how deeply Jack had been affected, and hopefully Jack would get all the support he needed to help him through the difficult times ahead.</p>
<p>"You KNOW that Samantha CHOSE O'Neill to be her Legal Guardian, so he would be able to take control of her life if she was no longer capable of making decisions for herself. Samantha completely trusted O'Neill to make decisions that would be in HER best interests, because she KNEW that O'Neill would rather die, than betray that trust. Unless you were defending O'Neill's instructions, or protecting Samantha's life, there would be NO valid reason for you to interfere with Samantha's care. You were doing neither of those things when you chose to interfere and go against O'Neill's instructions and have Samantha sent to the Academy Hospital. You KNEW that O'Neill had requested for Samantha to remain at the SGC so he could stay close to her, support her, and keep her protected her from those who do not believe that Samantha is 'alive' and still with us. You KNEW that Jacob Carter FULLY supported all of O'Neill's decisions concerning his daughter's care, and you KNEW that General Hammond had approved O'Neill's request for Samantha to remain at the SGC. You KNEW all those facts... but you decided to ignore them so you could help get Samantha removed from the SGC, and in doing so, you have betrayed them all. But removing Samantha from the safety of the SGC is not the only way that you have betrayed O'Neill and Samantha, because you also betrayed them emotionally. You betrayed their friendship when you stopped supporting O'Neill, and instead, set out to convince him to give up on Samantha because YOU were convinced that the tests were right, and that she was dead. You were cruel and heartless in your change of attitude towards Samantha when you suddenly regarded her body as nothing but trash that you needed to bury in the ground as quickly as possible. You saw O'Neill's anger when you stood next to Samantha's bed and told O'Neill that he had to let Samantha dehydrate and starve, so her body could be buried. You didn't care that O'Neill thought Samantha could hear everything, and to him, you just told him to give up on her, and murder her in a horrifyingly painful way, and he knew that Samantha had just heard you say it. You saw his rage as he made you leave Samantha's room, but you did not see his devastation once that door was closed. The complete devastation that you no longer believed him, the complete devastation that you would be so cruel as to have said those things where Samantha could hear you, the devastation that he no longer had your support, and no longer had you as someone he could trust to help keep Samantha safe. The devastation he felt, when you made it clear that what he and Samantha were feeling, meant nothing to you. You almost destroyed him that day Daniel Jackson. You KNEW how much he was struggling, you KNEW how close he was to falling apart, you KNEW how much it was hurting him to have to constantly pretend that Samantha was nothing but a valued team member and friend. You KNEW how much he LOVES her... and you didn't care. You didn't care what he was feeling, because it was more important to YOU that he accept her death and let her be buried. You had not spared one second, to stop and think about how much your words would hurt him, you made no effort to consider his feelings, nor the physical and emotional trauma that he had suffered through with Samantha, the trauma that he was STILL living through. You KNEW how much O'Neill and Samantha LOVE each other. You KNEW that they had struggled through YEARS of having to constantly try to ignore the way they felt about each other. You KNEW that they had sacrificed their personal happiness for years so they could remain on SG1 and lead the fight against the Goa'uld, because they KNEW how much they were needed. You KNEW how long they'd been waiting, waiting for this War to be won, so they could FINALLY be free to be together. Free to LOVE each other. You KNEW how deeply they felt about each other... and even though you believe that Samantha is dead, you should have at LEAST had the courtesy to show more respect for O'Neill's love for Samantha... and respect Samantha's body as the body of your friend, and those things should have been enough for you to help ensure that she stayed safe now that he can't be here for her. But you couldn't even do that. You couldn't even show empathy for your friend, for the man who watched the love of his life, being viciously tortured for HOURS in an attempt to get her to reveal vital information. Let me remind you of the events they both suffered through and hopefully it will make you start to think about THEM, and what THEY went through, instead of thinking only about yourself. Samantha had already been gravely injured by the self destruct explosion before being relentlessly hunted down by a Kull Warrior. Her leg was badly injured by shrapnel from the blast, her thigh was bleeding enough to need a tourniquet to keep the blood loss to a minimum. It was painful to walk, but she had no choice but to keep going, to keep avoiding her hunter. She was unarmed and had nothing but her skills to help her to evade the Warrior who hunted her for almost two days until we were finally able to find her. We almost saw her die. She was completely exhausted, and even though she had managed to find the downed UAV, and was able to manually fire the missile directly at the Warrior, it didn't die, and it was standing over her with it's weapon at blank range, but we were lucky to be there in time to distract it enough for Samantha to scramble away. O'Neill ran to her and helped her while I kept the Warrior distracted. Samantha had the new energy device that she had worked on with her father, so O'Neill was able to put her new energy device into the weapon that Jacob Carter had protected. Her new energy device enabled us to kill the Warrior with one single shot. Anubis had somehow found out that they had been working on the weapon, and he had sent a Warrior through the Stargate to find them and to get the technology while he traveled in his ship. Anubis arrived to find out that the weapon had killed his Warrior and he got there in time to take O'Neill and Samantha just after I stepped through the Stargate with the weapon. Anubis had missed out on the weapon, but he knew that Samantha had developed the new technology that had killed his Warrior so easily, and he kept Samantha screaming in agony for HOURS while she continually defied him, and refused to give him the knowledge that would once again make his Kull Warriors unbeatable. O'Neill and Samantha both knew that new energy device was the ONLY effective weapon that we had against the Warriors, and they both would have rather died than reveal anything about the weapon to Anubis. Samantha was already badly injured and exhausted, and O'Neill had no choice but to watch her be viciously tortured, knowing that he could have ordered her to give Anubis the information and make the torture would stop. But O'Neill would never have saved her at the cost of Earth's only defense from the Kull Warriors, they had both known that their love would never stop them from doing what had to be done to keep Earth safe, and they respected each others willingness to protect Earth with their lives. Anubis tortured both of them to try and get the information from Samantha, but she refused to break, so he punished her... he punished BOTH of them... by locking Samantha's mind deep within her body, and leaving O'Neill with the torment that she was no longer able to help Earth... and no longer able to love him. They have been waiting for years to be able to love each other, and now they might never get that chance, and Anubis was correct about O'Neill's punishment, because O'Neill is filled with torment and a deep fear that he may never find a way to undo what Anubis did to Samantha, and they might never have the chance to finally be allowed to admit their love for each other. You believed it to be true, you believed that Anubis had punished them, but then you let yourself be swayed by the test results, and let yourself forget what truly mattered. You KNEW why Samantha needed to stay here... but as soon as O'Neill was unable to be here to protect Samantha... you removed her from the safety of the man who LOVES her, and dumped her with strangers, because YOU had accepted the Earth-based 'evidence' over O'Neill's word, and YOU wanted to try and force O'Neill to accept your OPINION, as truth. Everyone has the right to have their own opinion, and the right to believe in whatever they feel is truth, but NO ONE has the right to try and manipulate others in an attempt to force them into believing as they do. You deliberately went against O'Neill's decision, and therefore went against Samantha and her father's decisions too. You want to try and force your belief onto O'Neill and that makes you no better than a Goa'uld. How do you think O'Neill will react when he returns after almost giving his life, to once again save this world, and finds out what you have done to the woman he loves? Even thinking Samantha to be dead, you should have been supporting O'Neill as a friend, but instead you have betrayed them BOTH, and if anything happens to Samantha because of what you have done, O'Neill will NEVER forgive you. I have no idea what changed inside you Daniel Jackson, but this person you are now... is NOT the Daniel Jackson I know. I hope my words can help you to finally see the error of your ways, and comprehend how cruel you have been towards O'Neill and Samantha, because you are a version of Daniel Jackson that I hope to never see again. They trusted you... and you betrayed them".<br/>
Teal'c looked with disgust at the far-too-late tears of regret starting to run down Daniel's face and then he straightened up and walked away before he used the anger burning within him to do something stupid. He strode out of the Commissary, aware that all the shocked looking personnel would had heard every word of the longest speech he had ever made in his entire life, including Dr Weir who now had tears in her eyes as she glanced at him before returning her gaze to Daniel's back with a mixture of horrified disbelief and angry shock. </p>
<p>Daniel watched as Teal'c's extremely angry face turned and walked away from him and he regretfully knew that Teal'c was right. Even if Janet was right, and Sam really was brain dead, and Jack finally accepted it and let her go, Jack would still never forgive him for helping to send Sam's body away from the safety of the SGC and possibly making him losing control of the welfare and safety of Sam's body.<br/>
Janet had been completely sure that 'Sam' was definitely gone, and he'd believed her and honestly... he still did, but Teal'c was also right, and he should have supported Jack, and kept supporting him until he accepted the truth, instead of trying to force it down his throat.<br/>
His own heart had waited in a soul destroying limbo of hope for four years while they searched for Sha're, and he held on to the hope that he could save her. He'd never lost hope in all those four years, that one day they would be able to save Sha're, and yet now that Jack is feeling the same way about Sam, he'd stomped all over Jack's heart and flat out told him that what he was feeling didn't matter.<br/>
God... What had he done... Jack might never forgive him... but he'd just wanted Jack to accept the truth sooner, and not have his heart torn to shreds for four years like his had been. Maybe he could save Jack from some of that pain, save him from his hope being stomped on every day while he kept searching for a non existent 'cure' for Sam.<br/>
At least there HAD been hope for Sha're, but right now, he needed to figure out what the hell he was going to do to try and fix the huge mistake that he'd made.<br/>
He felt like shit, and just like Teal'c, he had no idea what had changed inside him either, and Teal'c wasn't the only one who wanted to see 'this version' of him gone.<br/>
Daniel sighed, knowing that he would have to go and see Dr Brightman and tell her that she had to get Sam sent back to the SGC, and then turned to look when someone walked into his peripheral vision and stood next to the table.<br/>
Dr Weir.<br/>
An extremely angry Dr Weir.<br/>
Shit.<br/>
"My Office. NOW" she rapped out and then turned and strode out of the Commissary with anger almost radiating off her in waves. Daniel wiped his face with his hands, then stood up and took care of his tray while trying to ignore all the people staring at him, then he headed down to Dr Weir's office feeling like he was headed towards a firing squad, and part of him wished that he was. </p>
<p>Dr Brightman and Daniel were both walking down the corridor towards Dr Weir's office when Dr Brightman asked Daniel if he was going to see Dr Weir as well.<br/>
Daniel nodded and then explained so she would have a bit of warning about what had happened "Teal'c was VERY angry that I'd helped to get Sam sent to the Care Facility at the Hospital and while he was telling me off, Dr Weir heard everything and knows that Sam was supposed to stay here"<br/>
"Shit"<br/>
"I should never have agreed with your request" Daniel said quietly.<br/>
"She was taking up a whole room, there was NO hope of recovery and the nurses and I were having to work extra hours"<br/>
"She was safe here... and I'd forgotten that her body would still be a target"<br/>
"She'll be safe at the Hosp...." Dr Brightman began to say firmly, but then she suddenly stopped talking for a moment as it sunk in what Daniel had said "What do you mean that her body would be a target? Why would it be a target?" she asked with wary confusion.<br/>
"A few years ago, Sam was kidnapped and almost murdered because someone wanted to carve up her brain for research"<br/>
"What?" asked Dr Brightman sharply as she looked at Daniel with a little shock.<br/>
"A group of men ambushed her when she came out of a local Gym and we didn't even know she'd been taken, until a couple of days later when she didn't show up for work. There was no ransom demand because they had no intention of ever letting her go.
They restrained and drugged her, then used her like a Lab Rat, running test after test to try to find out how she survived after the Tok'ra Symbiote died inside her. When they couldn't get any definitive answers from tests, they decided to dissect her brain and try and get answers that way. Jack pretty much had to sell his soul to be able to find out who had her and where she was being held. They were just about to give her a lethal injection when Jack showed up and saved her life"<br/>
"Oh God... Really? Tok'ra?" asked Dr Brightman as she went pale.</p>
<p>"Yeah... That was only one example of her being targeted because she was an ex-host. Sam is the only Host that has EVER survived having a Symbiote die inside them, and it made her into a one-of-a-kind medical marvel. She's always been a target, especially for the knowledge that Jolinar left in her head and she's been tortured quite a few times by Goa'uld wanting to get access to Jolinar's memories. I was so focused on wanting to help Jack face up to the fact that she was gone, that I forgot how much of a target she always was. Teal'c just about tore shreds off me when he realised that I stayed quiet about Jack having Guardianship and... God... I thought it would help Jack to have her body out of sight, and when I heard you asking Dr Weir about transferring her, I just impulsively decided to... What in the hell was I thinking... I guess that's the trouble... I wasn't thinking. I was so worried about how Jack would never be able to let Sam go while he was with her body all the time, that I didn't even stop to think that he would be worse off by NOT having her body with him all the time. Teal'c was right, her body will still be a target that needs protecting, and Jack will become even more obsessed with her body if it's not under his control. We need to get Sam's body back here where it's safe" Daniel said with an unemotional voice as he turned and knocked on the door.<br/>
Daniel walked in first and Dr Brightman hesitated for a moment before she followed Daniel in and then she turned around to close the door so she could have a moment to pull herself together, and when she turned around, Dr Weir was glaring at them angrily. "Explain to me why you purposefully deceived me to get Major Carter sent to the Academy Hospital?" Dr Weir almost growled as she looked directly at Dr Brightman.<br/>
"Major Carter has NO hope of recovery, and we were working extra shifts to cope with the high level of care that Major Carter needs and we simply don't have the right equipment and facilities to care for her as well as the Hospital can"</p>
<p>"Now that I've checked more deeply into her file, I see that Major Samantha Carter... is Classified.... Her whole bloody body is HIGHLY Classified, so what you SHOULD have done is pushed a request for more staff and submitted a requisition form for the equipment that you needed and tried to figure out a way to make the situation easier" she stated as she looked at Dr Brightman who was looking down at the file on Dr Weir's desk with confusion. Dr Brightman looked at Daniel and then back to Dr Weir.<br/>
"Classified? What do you mean that her... body's... classified?"<br/>
"How could Major Carter NOT be classified when she has Alien DNA, Alien Protein Markers and Naquadah in her blood... as soon as the Hospital need to do a blood test our National Security is going to be at risk. Can you imagine what could happen if her blood or test results ended up in the wrong hands?"<br/>
Dr Brightman looked at Daniel "You said that Major Carter has.... Alien Knowledge and... memories... but... Her blood? What the hell are Protein Markers and Naquadah?" Dr Brightman asked with confusion and then looked back at Dr Weir.<br/>
"It's all right here in her medical file. Haven't you read it?" asked Dr Weir incredulously.<br/>
"Major Carter's medical file is on the desk in my office. What file is that?" Dr Brightman asked as she pointed to the thick folder on the desk.<br/>
"THIS is her medical file. I'm still trying to wade my way through the more important files that General Hammond left for me" replied Dr Weir.<br/>
"Why are there TWO medical files for Major Carter, and why doesn't the file I have mention anything about... Alien... things... in her blood?" asked Dr Brightman with confusion as she looked at Dr Weir "About the worst things mentioned in the file that I have, is that she suffers with recurring mild depression from her inability to have a baby due to an injury she sustained in combat".<br/>
"What?" questioned Daniel with surprise "What do you mean Sam can't have a baby? What injury?"<br/>
"Oh shit" Dr Brightman sighed knowing that she had just revealed confidential information.<br/>
"What injury?" pressed Daniel.<br/>
"Injury? This medical file states that she can't have a baby, because of the Naquadah in her blood, so what DOES your file say?" asked Dr Weir with growing confusion.<br/>
Dr Brightman glanced at Daniel and then looked back at Dr Weir, and when she nodded, Dr Brightman told them that 'her' file says that Sam had received a knife wound to her abdomen and it had damaged her uterus enough that if she got pregnant, as soon as her uterus began to expand, it would most likely trigger contractions and she would suffer a miscarriage. </p>
<p>"Oh God..." sighed Daniel sadly as he thought about a time that Sam had indeed been stabbed low in her belly and had almost died and wondered if it was true. It had only been about ten months ago, they had been ambushed and taken prisoner by a group of five men. They had all been restrained with their wrists tied together behind their backs, but he, Jack and Teal'c had then been tied to trees and the men had focused their attention on Sam and had tormented her to find out how much of a 'tough soldier' she was.<br/>
They'd started out being more annoying than anything, slapping and pinching her ass, and rubbing their hands on her crotch, then they'd progressed to slapping her face, and it hadn't taken long before they'd split both her lips and badly bruised her face. He'd been so scared that they were going to rape her, and when they had used a knife to cut open her clothes to expose her bra, it had seemed inevitable.<br/>
They had sliced open the front of her sports bra and had been rather surprised to see Sam's rather generous breasts spill out into the chilly air. They had all abused the hell out of her breasts while they had pushed and shoved her from man to man, covering them with bruises from wicked twisting pinches, then they shoved her down onto her knees and exposed their erect dicks.<br/>
One of the men grabbed two fists full of her hair and held her head still, while a second man forced her mouth open and a third man shoved his erect dick in her mouth and almost choked her when he'd forced it down her throat. One man had ejaculated on her breasts while her throat was being fucked, then once the man in her throat had finished and pulled out, Sam had gasped for air and managed to pull in a few substantial breaths before she'd violently puked a disgusting mixture of blood and semen.<br/>
Jack had been clenching his jaw with rage as they had no choice but to just watch it happen. They knew if they protested, that the men would only do worse things to her just to spite them, so if they couldn't talk their way out of it before the abuse started, then it was safer for Sam if they kept quiet while it was happening. It had been incredibly hard for all of them to just do nothing, and it wasn't the first time that something like that had happened to Sam, but it certainly never got any easier to have to deal with it, and they'd known that Sam would have an even harder time dealing with it once it was over. They'd just hoped to God that the men would just be satisfied to have their 'fun' and then let them go without killing Sam.<br/>
When she'd finished puking one of the other men took a turn in Sam's mouth, but the guy holding her jaw hadn't been doing his job properly because suddenly the man with his dick in Sam's mouth had been screaming blue murder as Sam bit down his dick. One of the men had to pry her jaw back open, and had probably almost broken it before she'd finally let go. The man was still screaming as he pulled his dick out and once the other man had let go of Sam's jaw, Sam had spat out a big mouthful of blood and then vomited again and brought up more blood.</p>
<p>Then one of the men had kicked Sam in the guts and sent her sprawling in the dirt and then followed it up with a few more sickening kicks that had audibly broken a couple of her ribs. There'd been a bit of yelling about needing to get the injured man to the doctor to get his dick sewn up and then one of the men had bent down and scruffed hold of Sam, lifted her up, then put his hand on her throat as he slammed her back against a tree with a sickening thud that had stolen Sam's ability to breathe, then the man had broken her cheekbone when he'd viciously punched her face, then he'd pushed harder around her throat while he snarled something about his brother's cock and then it had looked like he'd punched her in the guts, and then seemed to twist his fist against her stomach before pulling back and completely letting her go. When he'd released Sam's throat, Sam had swayed for a short moment and then collapsed to her knees and that's when he'd seen the blood on her belly that was slowly soaking into her BDU pants.<br/>
The man had given her shoulder a hard shove, making Sam fall down onto her side, with her torso slightly tipped forward because her hands were still tied behind her back. Sam lay gasping for breath while the men had all quickly disappeared and had just left them all there, and it had been truly terrifying watching Sam trying to keep breathing through the intense pain of broken ribs, as more and more blood slowly leaked out of her belly and into the soil.<br/>
She'd fallen down facing them and Jack had managed to keep her awake and fighting as he demanded that she keep breathing and as she lost strength and more and more blood, he was eventually reduced to begging her not to leave him. He told her that he'd taken a fucking snake in the head for her, so she'd better damn well keep fighting. Teal'c had eventually got himself loose by using his sheer strength to keep rubbing the rope against the tree stunk until it had eventually snapped and then he'd quickly freed them so they could slow down the bleeding and get her home.<br/>
God it had been close, and they'd all been terrified of losing her before they could get her home, but she stubbornly kept fighting and managed to stay conscious with Jack constantly talking to her and encouraging her while Teal'c had very carefully carried her in his arms. As soon as the Stargate had Kawooshed open, Sam had finally let herself surrender to the pain and as soon as they got her through the Stargate, they'd rushed her into surgery. </p>
<p>Daniel gave his head a bit of a shake to try and rid himself of the memory and then looked at Dr Weir who had been looking at him a little strangely "How does the Naquadah stop her from having a baby?" he asked, but as soon as he said it, he realised the answer "Her souped-up immune system" he stated and Dr Weir nodded. Shit. He thought for a moment and figured that the Naquadah reason was more likely to be true, but why 'invent' another reason, unless the knife HAD actually damaged her uterus too, but it still didn't explain two different medical files... then he finally hit him "Oh... Of course... Sam has two medical files because one is a... 'personal' file. She can't have an ordinary Doctor because she'd been a Host, so she asked that her 'private' stuff be kept out of her Air Force file. If she ever went anywhere... she took the personal file with her in case she was in an accident. Something as simple as a blood transfusion will KILL her unless it's her own blood stores, so it was very important that she had enough information with her, that would save her life if she was badly hurt in an accident. There's certain drugs she can't take, and others just simply don't work, she never knows how a new drug will affect her and she has to be given super duper antibiotics if she somehow ends up with an infection that her Naquadah can't stay on top of... She even takes it with her if she goes to visit her sister-in-law, niece and nephew and her prick of a brother in San Diego"<br/>
"Prick? Why did you say that? Don't they get on?" asked Dr Brightman as she went a little pale.<br/>
"Not really. Their mother died when Sam was twelve, her Dad, General Jacob Carter, was tied up in an Air Force meeting and couldn't pick her up from the Airport, so she called a Cab. There was an accident, and she died, and Mark blamed their father for her death, hated his guts, moved out as soon as he could and refused to talk to him. When Sam joined the Air Force, Mark stopped talking to her too. Sam had forgiven her father and understood that he'd been just as devastated as they were. Sam tried to stay in touch with her brother and really made an effort, but Mark just threw everything back in her face. He didn't even invite her to his wedding, or let her know when he had kids and he hadn't even told his wife that his Dad was actually alive or that Sam even existed. Sam found out he had kids and started sending birthday cards, Mark used to throw them away, but one day his wife intercepted one and he had to fess up that he had a sister. His wife was mad at him for ignoring his sister when she had obviously tried to be involved with his life. She wrote Sam a letter and apologized, and she was the one who invited Sam to go and meet the kids. Sam and her Dad ended up going to visit every now and then, Sam said that it was a little strained and things had slowly improved a little, but to me Mark always seemed to come across as a real jerk and if it wasn't for his wife, I don't think he would have even bothered with Sam or his father at all."<br/>
"Oh my God... I need to call the Hospital" Dr Brightman said as she quickly headed for the door "It was Mark who wanted her to be sent to the Hospital" she said as she pulled the door open and then took off running.</p>
<p>Daniel looked back at Dr Weir "Oh God... that can't be good. Why the hell would Mark want Sam at the Hospital? Oh my God...." he said, completely horrified as tears flooded his eyes and he began to shake a little.<br/>
Dr Weir quickly stood up and guided him to a chair and made him sit down "I'm assuming that you had no idea about Mark?"<br/>
"No" Daniel said, his voice cracking with emotion.<br/>
"She was your team mate for seven YEARS Dr Jackson. I TRUSTED your advice, and now I find out that there was a whole bloody can of worms you HID from me, that has just sprung out and made a HUGE mess. So why the hell didn't YOU tell me that Colonel O'Neill was her Legal Guardian and the fact that her staying here had previously been approved by General Hammond? Teal'c said that Colonel O'Neill believes that her mind was trapped in her body by an Alien. Does that mean that there IS some hope for recovery?"<br/>
"The tests definitely showed that there was absolutely NO chance of recovery".<br/>
"ALIENS. We are talking about ALIENS, and you really think that... to take a term from Teal'c... Earth-based technology... is sophisticated enough to be able to find EVERYTHING that an ALIEN could possibly do to our brains with their ALIEN technology? It sounded to me like Anubis had good reason to want to punish Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill, and do you REALLY think that he would have let them return to Earth if he HADN'T done something to stop Major Carter from messing with his Warriors again? Believe it or not, returning victims is an extremely common tactic for 'gloating' over the enemy. Anubis returned them so he could 'show off' that he'd successfully set back our ability to fight against him, and it obvious that he'd worked out that they loved each other for him to say that Colonel O'Neill will be tormented because Sam won't be able to love him anymore, which makes the 'punishment' even more believable. So tell me Dr Jackson... Why the hell did you change your mind about Major Carter's condition, and why the hell did you support Dr Brightman's efforts to get Major Carter to the Hospital?".</p>
<p>Daniel closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his head where if felt like another killer headache was coming on. He wished that he could rewind the day and start again, but he couldn't, so all he could do now was try and get this mess sorted out so they could get Sam sent back to the SGC.<br/>
He took a breath and blew it out slowly to calm himself, and try and ease the thumping that was starting in his head, then he opened his eyes, looked at Dr Weir and started explaining why he had done what was quite possibly the most stupidest thing he had ever done in his entire life. "It happened before. Sam being brain dead... An Alien Entity took control of Sam's body. It threatened the Base and Jack had to kill it... kill Sam..."<br/>
"Oh God..."<br/>
"Janet... Dr Fraiser managed to resuscitate her after Jack killed her, she put her on a respirator and ran tests, but there was no hope. No sign of anything... Her brain wasn't functioning at all. Sam had a living will, stating that if something happened, then she didn't want to be kept alive by extraordinary means, but Jack had a hard time accepting that Sam was dead, especially because he'd been the one that had killed her, so Janet... Dr Fraiser waited and decided not to... 'pull the plug' on Sam until Jack was in a better frame of mind. A few days later when the Bases computer systems were finally repaired and rebooted.... she was there... Sam was in the computer. The Entity had put Sam in the computer so she wouldn't die when the Entity died. Jack threatened to destroy it's whole planet if it didn't give Sam back to us, so it found a way to save her... but we didn't know. If Jack hadn't refused to accept that Sam was gone, then Sam's body would have been dead, and there would have been nothing to put her mind back into... Jack not accepting Sam's death, ended up saving her life, and he was doing the same thing all over again, but this time there was no convenient computer for Sam to be hidden in... she's gone... she's really gone and Jack can't accept it. I heard Dr Brightman talking to you and... It was just a completely impulsive decision, and I thought if Sam's body wasn't here anymore, then maybe he would let her go, but I didn't stop to think... about anything... I forgot how... Classified... her body is... and I didn't think about what it would do to Jack to NOT have her HERE" Daniel confessed as his voice broke a little. He paused for a moment to steady his emotions and then he continued "Janet searched for hours... she poured over the test results for HOURS trying to find anything that might suggest that Jack was right... but there was nothing. She was devastated..." Daniel paused as his voice cracked with emotion again "She was Sam's best friend and she was completely devastated. We both were. We studied them for most of the night, but there was nothing... absolutely nothing... Janet had experience with how Goa'uld affects a Host, experience with a symbiote inside Sam and how it presented in her brain, experience with how the Ribbon Devices affect our brains. They are very powerful weapons, and even a short exposure will leave you with a massive headache for HOURS. Sam even used one to kill a Goa'uld once... she..." Daniel suddenly stopped talking and Dr Weir looked at his face as it went a little blank.</p>
<p>"Dr Jackson?" Dr Weir queried. "Dr Jackson?" she repeated a little more sharply when he didn't respond.<br/>
Daniel's face began to screw up as though he was thinking about something that confused him.<br/>
"Dr Jackson?" Dr Weir questioned again with a little exasperation.<br/>
"It's thought based..." Daniel said absently.<br/>
"What's thought-based?" asked Dr Weir with confusion.<br/>
Daniel then seemingly snapped out of his thoughts and began to explain "Sam can use a Ribbon Device because she has Naquadah, Jacob was wearing it when we were chasing down a Goa'uld on Earth, but the Goa'uld badly injured Jacob, so he gave the device to Sam and she went after the Goa'uld. Sam made so much power come out of the device that she drove the body of the Goa'uld into the ground and broke his spine. Using it shook her up so badly, that she refused to ever use one again. The device is thought based, but it also taps into the wearers emotions, so it tapped into Sam's anger about her father being badly hurt and her hatred for Goa'uld. Sam said that she had felt so overwhelmed by the intensified feelings of her anger and hatred, that it had made her feel... 'evil' and 'corrupted' and she hadn't been able to get the thoughts out of her mind for days afterwards. The device is definitely activated by thought, and remembering how Sam had felt after using it reminded me of that. The Goa'uld and Tok'ra are better able to control it, but even the Tok'ra don't like using them, and avoid them as much as possible. If it affected the wearer's mind... then maybe it... Oh God... Sha're... " Daniel slumped a little in the chair as his face went white "Sha're..." he almost whispered as his eyes lost focus.<br/>
"Dr Jackson?" questioned Dr Weir with concern.<br/>
"I forgot..." he said quietly as he seemingly stared at nothing.<br/>
"Forgot what?" Dr Weir encouraged after he went silent again.<br/>
"Sha're..." he whispered.<br/>
"Sha're?" Dr Weir questioned with confusion.<br/>
"My wife..."<br/>
"I didn't know you were married Dr Jackson" questioned Dr Weir, still a little confused by Daniel's behaviour.<br/>
"She died" Daniel whispered as a tear ran down his cheek, then he straightened in the chair a little "Can I go now?" he asked quietly.<br/>
Dr Weir looked at Daniel's pale face and broken expression as he clearly fought to keep more tears from falling, and she knew there was no point in asking him more questions while he was so upset, and frankly she believed his explanation that, although he'd definitely played a part in having Major Carter moved, he'd supported the request impulsively and when Teal'c had made him realize what he'd ACTUALLY done to his teammates, even though he obviously didn't believe Colonel O'Neill,   he had obviously regretted what he'd done. Dr Brightman was clearly the sole instigator and had a hell of a lot of explaining to do. "Yes. I'll do everything I can to get Major Carter sent back here as quickly as possible"<br/>
"I'm sorry" he said quietly and another tear fell as he slowly stood up, then he looked at the door as he spoke quietly again. "I don't know why I did it" and she wasn't sure if Daniel had been talking to her, or talking to himself, as she watched another tear roll down his cheek. Then Dr Weir's phone rang, which prompted Daniel to leave the room and he closed the door just as he heard her say Dr Brightman's name.<br/>
Daniel stood by the door for a moment as he waited for his head to stop thumping quite so hard from when he'd stood up. He saw Dr Weir hang up the phone and put her face in her hands for a moment, and Daniel knew it was bad news, knew that Sam's body might not be coming back.<br/>
Shit.<br/>
This was his fault.<br/>
It was all his fault.<br/>
Daniel walked down the corridor in a bit of a daze until he reached the elevator, then he got in it and vaguely stared at the buttons for a moment before he reached out and pressed the button for the floor his lab was on.</p>
<p>Dr Weir sighed as she hung up the phone. Dr Brightman was going to be in HUGE trouble because of what she'd done, but ultimately it had been her own decision that had gotten Major Carter removed from the safety of the SGC.<br/>
She rolled her eyes and then put her face in her hands "God Elizabeth... That's just great... You kicked out a HIGHLY CLASSIFIED Air Force... HERO... out of the SGC... and put her AND our National Security in danger ... Just great..." she muttered to herself "Oh God... It's only been a few days and I'm going to be... SO fired" and then she lifted her head, took a deep breath to settle her emotions, and then picked up the phone to call General Hammond to see if there was anyway that the Air Force could fix her stupid mistake.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>When Jack finally got back to the SGC, he was given a week of medical leave to 'get over' being frozen and then he'd need to have another Physical and a Psych Evaluation before he could return to active duty.<br/>
Physically he felt fine, but mentally... he felt like he was falling apart.<br/>
He'd risked his life to save the whole fucking planet from Anubis, and then almost died after burning through too much energy to operate the Chair, and not to mention having his brain so overloaded that it was struggling to keep working. After all the enemy ships had been destroyed, he had felt himself dying by degrees as he sat in that chair, but then he'd realised that if he died... it could very well mean Sam's death too, so he'd rallied his remaining strength to let Teal'c know to help him into a Stasis chamber, and knowing that his only hope was to stay alive until they could contact Thor and get his help, he had used the last of his energy to activate the stasis process with his mind and had 'frozen' himself while he thought of Sam.<br/>
Thor had retrieved Jack and he'd used the technology in Thor's ship and his rapidly deteriorating brain to make a weapon that can destroy Replicators and then they'd used it to fight the Replicators, but some of them had unfortunately gotten away.<br/>
Then after all that, Teal'c had told him that Sam had been moved to the Academy Hospital. He knew that he'd only been 'doing his job', but... he'd risked his life and saved the whole fucking planet and they couldn't even 'repay' him by keeping Sam at the SGC?.</p>
<p>Jack calmed down a little when Teal'c explained that it hadn't been the Air Force that had wanted to move her, but finding out what had really happened, had completely shocked him.<br/>
Jack knew that Daniel still had a bit of a chip on his shoulder about still looking like a fool to his peers and not being able to show them that he'd been right about his theory about Aliens and Egypt, and years ago Daniel would definitely have made the downright stupid, and apparently impulsive decision to back-up Dr Brightman because of his lifelong-ingrained, warped sense of needing to prove his own self-righteousness, but for Daniel to do something like that NOW, and the fact that he'd felt the need to do it to one of his closest friends at the expense of another friend, had shocked Jack to his core.<br/>
Daniel believed that Sam was dead, and apparently he'd wanted to selfishly prove to Jack that he was right, and he'd somehow believed that having Sam's body out of sight, would force Jack to 'see the light' and realize that he was right.<br/>
Jack thought that Daniel had worked his way past needing to prove himself right a long time ago, and his attitude and his ability to think about other peoples feelings had certainly changed for the better over the last few years, so why the hell had he reverted to that kind of behaviour NOW, and why the hell had he felt the need to do something so... cruel... as to have Sam taken away from him.<br/>
Daniel KNEW how much he loved Sam, KNEW how much it would devastate him to not have Sam close by, not to have her where he could constantly check on her, and know she was safe, but Daniel had done it anyway.<br/>
Teal'c had told him that Daniel felt remorse for what he'd done, and while Jack figured that he might one day forgive Daniel for that impulsive decision, he wasn't sure that he could ever forgive him for what he HADN'T done, because what hurt the most, was that even though Daniel thought that Sam was dead, he hadn't bothered to spare a thought about what might happen to Sam's body, and he hadn't even given the slightest consideration to what the move might mentally and emotionally do to his supposed 'best friend'.</p>
<p>However, what Dr Brightman had done had been completely inexcusable, because she'd knowingly set out to deceive and then acted against an existing direct order. Dr Brightman had deliberately used Dr Weir's inexperience and lack of knowledge against her, and even though General Hammond had personally informed Dr Brightman that Sam was to be kept at the SGC, she had manipulated Dr Weir so she could get rid of a labor intensive patient she didn't want.<br/>
Daniel's approval had ensured that it had happened quickly, but Dr Brightman should never have made the request in the first place.<br/>
Once he'd given the situation more thought, he'd actually felt a bit sorry for Dr Weir. She was a civilian that had been dumped head first into the deep end of a military base she hadn't even known existed, and after learning the mind-boggling fact that Aliens really did exist and some of them were evil God-impersonating snakes that literally burrowed into a human Host and used it like a puppet, it had been an extremely steep learning curve.<br/>
When Thor had beamed Jack and Teal'c into the SGC, Dr Weir had asked them to come into her office and after saying that she was glad that they'd both returned safely, she'd assured Jack that Sam's medical status hadn't changed and she was currently stable and still breathing freely, then she'd apologized to Jack for approving Sam's transfer, and told him that although it was no excuse, Dr Brightman had presented the transfer request like it was normal procedure once an injured soldier reached a certain stage of recovery, and that they had just been waiting for Sam to get to that stage before she was transported to the Care Facility, and when Daniel had agreed with Dr Brightman and said that Sam should be transferred, she had blindly trusted them as the CMO and Sam's longstanding team mate, when she should have looked into the matter herself.</p>
<p>Jack told her that it was very understandable that she'd trusted them, and although he wasn't very happy about what she'd done, ultimately her inexperience had deliberately been taken advantage of, and it wasn't her fault for trusting people that she SHOULD have been able to trust, and there was no way that she could possibly have guessed that Sam was essentially part Alien.<br/>
He told her that he knew that she'd tried to get Sam sent back as soon as she'd realised the deception, and when she found out that Mark Carter had already gotten legal control of Sam, that she'd immediately contacted General Hammond to get his assistance and he thanked her for calling him so promptly. Then he thanked her for allowing Teal'c to take the souped-up Tel'tac to go and find Thor so he could be gotten out of Stasis as quickly as possible, and asked what had happened since Teal'c had left.</p>
<p>The Hospital had contacted Mark as next of kin because they hadn't been able to contact Jacob. They had told him that they had just received Sam as a patient transfer and there was no listed legal Guardian. Mark had gone straight to the Hospital and signed the paperwork and the Hospital had appointed him as her Legal Guardian and asked for instructions regarding her immediate and long term care.<br/>
When the Air Force had presented the papers where Sam had elected for Jack to be her Legal Guardian, they wouldn't recognize them without any confirmation from Jack and because Jack was unavailable, there had been no avenue for an appeal against Mark's Guardianship. The Air Force had then contacted Mark and asked him for permission to move her back to SGC for 'specialized treatment', but Mark had refused their request, stating that he wouldn't be able to visit her there and they could just treat her where she was.<br/>
They had sent an urgent message to Jacob, and when they had explained what had happened, he'd gone to see Mark and told that there had been a mistake, and that Sam had requested that Jack be her Legal Guardian and requested that she stay at the Cheyenne Mountain Facility, and that Mark should comply with her wishes. Mark had refused to move her, and wouldn't even consider giving control to Jacob.<br/>
Jacob had then talked to the lawyers to find out what could be done, but because he had not been living on Earth for so long, and had subsequently sold his apartment, given the bulk of his money to Sam to take care of and therefore had no solid 'proof' that he would be a 'more able' Guardian for Sam than Mark, and there was no point in Jacob even trying to get control.<br/>
Jacob had then gone back to Mark and asked him what he was planning to do with Sam's care. Mark told him that because the tests had shown that there was no hope of any recovery, the Doctors had advised him to consider letting her go and donating whatever organs they could salvage. </p>
<p>Jacob had been horrified, but he'd tried to stay calm as he pointed out that although she was not exhibiting any brain function, there was no actual physical damage to Sam's brain, and that her body was still breathing by itself and had a strong heartbeat, and as long as it continued to breathe independently, then there WAS hope, because normally brain-dead patients had to be put on a respirator, and because Sam's bodily functions hadn't had any signs of deterioration at all, it suggested that she was possibly in a deep Coma and not actually brain dead.<br/>
Mark argued that the Doctors had explained that, although having a body stay so active was rare, it did sometimes happened, but her body would definitely start to deteriorate eventually.<br/>
Jacob then suggested that he should at least wait until her body DID start to deteriorate, and reminded him that the Air Force was paying for ALL of Sam's medical expenses because she'd been injured in the line of duty, and also pointed out that the kids would be devastated if they found out that their father was letting their beloved Aunt Sam die without giving her a proper chance to recover.<br/>
Mark had clearly been angry at the veiled threat his father had made, and told him that if he couldn't see the kids, then he couldn't tell them.<br/>
Jacob knew that he would gladly sacrifice being able to see his Grand-kids if it meant that Sam would keep living long enough for them to find a way to save her, so he went for broke and pulled the ace out of his sleeve that he knew would work. Money. He firmly told Mark that if he made the choice to force Sam's body to die, then he would never see a penny of any his 'inheritance', and then told him that as soon as he signed that medical order to let Sam's body die, then the Air Force would stop paying for Sam's medical expenses because her body would no longer be receiving 'Care' and then Mark, as her legal Guardian, would then be liable for all of her medical bills, which Jacob pointed out, could realistically run into hundreds of thousands of dollars while Sam's healthy body took days to dehydrate enough to make it die while staying in a very expensive High Maintenance care Facility.</p>
<p>Mark had been seething with rage, because he knew that he couldn't possibly afford to pay ANY medical bills, let alone one of that possible size. He knew that he would have to consult a lawyer to find out whether or not his father was correct about the Air Force not paying her bills before he risked signing that order, so for now, he would have to let his father 'win' and let Sam's body continue being cared for.<br/>
Mark had angrily glared at his father for a moment as Jacob returned a similar glare, then Mark had scathingly told him that he would instruct the Doctors to continue care with Sam's body, but as soon as it started to deteriorate, then the doctors wouldn't be allowed to take 'extra' measures in an effort to stop the deterioration.<br/>
Jacob told him that he would be visiting Sam regularly to make sure that care WAS being maintained, and then he'd left and headed straight to George Hammond's House where they had brainstormed for hours as they'd tried to come up with a legal solution to make sure that Mark couldn't choose to end Sam's life.<br/>
It had been a bit of a long shot, but their idea had worked and it had been the only way that they could guarantee that Mark could never 'pull the plug' on Sam, or even move her out of an Air Force Facility. Sam's body was now officially classed as Highly Classified 'property' of the Air Force, and ultimately she was an 'asset' that had to stay under their control due to National Security concerns.<br/>
The Air Force had been able to legally place strict instructions to ensure that Sam's medical care could never be reduced, or withdrawn under ANY circumstances, and every effort would be made to keep her body healthy and alive, due to her body containing a highly classified biological 'experiment' that she had been voluntarily participating in for several years.<br/>
As long as her body was 'alive' then they had the right to control the highly classified biological matter inside her body and continue their 'experiment'. The original documents that had inspired their idea, had come from the paperwork that Sam had signed to consent to the experiment with the Alien Armbands, and because she still had the antibodies to the virus the Armband had given her, it had been perfectly valid legal argument and it had also conveniently ensured that no biological samples, including blood samples, could be taken from Sam's body, unless they were requested in writing, and even then, the samples could only be taken from her body by an approved doctor, and would be processed in the Cheyenne Mountain Medical Complex, then the needed results would be sent to the Care Facility.</p>
<p>It had been the perfect solution to ensure that nothing happened to Sam until Jack returned and could regain Legal control over her body and get her returned to the SGC. Mark had been angry as hell, and had tried to stop it from being implemented, but he'd had no hope of stopping it and out of spite, he told his father that he was no longer welcome at their home and would never see his kids again.<br/>
It had saddened Jacob that Mark would be so inconsiderate about his kids feelings, but considering Mark's attitude towards keeping control of Sam's body, it had been absolutely necessary. He had debated about calling Mark's wife, Annie, because he hadn't been able to visit them once Sam had been hurt and he'd hoped to go and see them next weekend for Lisa's birthday and now he obviously wouldn't be able to go.<br/>
He figured that Mark would probably make up some excuse and make him look bad to Annie and the kids, so he really wasn't sure what to do, but the last thing he wanted to do was make things difficult for them while Mark was being such a selfish prick.<br/>
Sometimes he wondered if Mark's problems were all his fault, but all he had to do was look at Sam's life and know that Mark had made his own choices just like Sam had done, and where they had ended up in life, had truly been their own doing. He certainly couldn't make any claim on Sam's success in her career, or the type of person she'd become. He was incredibly proud of what Sam had done with her life, and while Mark had forged ahead and found success with a career in advertising, he had his demons and he hoped to God that those demons weren't the reason why he was doing this to Sam. He figured that Mark was doing this to HIM... the father that had 'ruined' Mark's life by being delayed in a meeting, that was more important than his wife.<br/>
A big part of him had died that day, and if it hadn't been for Sam's forgiveness, he wasn't sure that he would have carried on. He'd felt so Goddamn guilty, and still did, but Mark's open hatred had made it SO much worse. Sam had literally saved him, and even though he had struggled to be any kind of father at all after Debra had died, and had felt like he didn't deserve to be loved anymore, Sam had always been there for him, even when he'd criticized her about something because of some stupid need to prove to himself that he didn't deserved to be loved. She'd always taken it on the chin and been there for him anyway... but now she couldn't be there for him anymore, so it was his turn to be there for her, and he would do anything... give anything... to make sure that Sam had best chance of being able to be made whole again, and if that meant sacrificing his relationship with Annie and the kids, then so be it. It was a price he was more than willing to pay and it had been worth it to secure Sam's safety.</p>
<p>Dr Weir told Jack that unfortunately Mark still had legal control of Sam. Dr Brightman had purposefully not sent a copy of the Legal Guardianship, nor a copy of Jack's Care Instructions and Mark had already signed the paperwork before they tried to get her sent back. She told him that General Hammond and General Carter had been able to ensure that she was kept safe, and that Mark could never have the authority to control the level of care her body received, but he had been able to retain his right to keep her at the Academy Hospital, but now Jack was back, they would be putting forth an immediate request for a legal challenge to Mark's Guardianship.<br/>
Jack asked if Dr Brightman was still at the SGC, and Dr Weir said that she had been severely reprimanded and sent elsewhere, and Jack breathed a sigh of relief.<br/>
Dr Weir told him that the SGC's new CMO was Dr Carolyn Lam, and that she'd gone to check on Sam a couple of times and had been happy with the level of Care Sam was currently receiving, and that she would be keeping an eye on Sam's medical records via the computer until they could get her brought back to the SGC.</p>
<p>The appeal to have Jack reinstated as Sam's Legal Guardian failed, mostly because Mark was family, and even though Sam had signed legal documents, and her Father had made sure that his support for the appeal was known, Jack had been 'missing' for a while and as a result she'd been moved by mistake and they used it against Jack to 'prove' that Jack was irresponsible by not ensuring that Sam would continue to be adequately looked after just in case he HAD gone missing. The fact that he'd been missing in action, and that she had been illegally moved by a Doctor who had purposefully not sent the appropriate legal documents with her so that Mark Carter would be able to gain control didn't seem to matter, because ultimately, they couldn't prove that Mark had been behind the appropriate paperwork not being sent, and the move HAD been approved by the person in charge of the Doctor, and his reliability as a carer had shot down in flames.<br/>
Mark had won and he'd gloated at Jacob and Jack like a smug bastard.<br/>
It left him feeling very angry and bitter towards Daniel, but especially Dr Brightman, but there was nothing he could do about it. He'd only seen Daniel once since he'd returned and even then it had only been his retreating back as he had seen Jack and quickly headed the other way. He couldn't even be bothered apologising, and that pissed off Jack even more.<br/>
He just had to settle for visiting Sam as often as he could, and once he went back to work, he often went to see Sam straight after work and stayed with her until they kicked him out late in the evenings.<br/>
He'd almost driven himself into the ground trying to juggle spending time with her and working at the SGC, but thankfully they hadn't even tried to send SG1 on any missions and then they'd asked him to take a promotion and be the new SGC Commander.<br/>
He saw it as an opportunity to be able to convince Sam's brother that he should 'give her back', but that hadn't happened, and then things had gone even more downhill.</p>
<p> When Jack went to visit Sam one Saturday morning, Mark had been there talking with the Doctors and had seen him go into Sam's room, so after he'd finished with the doctors, he went in and said some derogatory things about Sam, and Jack had almost punched him, but he'd managed to stop himself and he'd walk away and figured that he would just come back later.<br/>
When he had come back after lunch, he'd found out that Mark had made an official complaint and accused Jack of attempting to rape Sam's body. Mark had told the Doctor's that he'd walked in and seen Jack playing with his dick while he was on the bed between Sam's legs and he'd been getting ready to fuck her. Mark had set the whole scene up and he'd taken the bed cover's off Sam, unbuttoned and moved her gown sideways to fully uncover her and to expose her breasts, moved her legs to splay them open in a position for sex, had opened her diaper, and had even gone to the extent of squirting some lubricant on and IN Sam's exposed vagina.<br/>
Jack had been wild with rage at his accusation, and the only reason that he'd been able to avoid a sexual assault charge was that Mark had given a detail description and had stated Jack's dick was an 'average size'.<br/>
Jack had to go through the indignity of exposing himself to prove that his penis was a hell of a lot bigger than 'average' and then when they had begun to doubt Mark and checked the security camera in the corridor, it had shown that Mark had waited almost ten minutes after Jack had left before he had come out and told the Doctor about the alleged attempted rape. Knowing that Mark had lied about the description of Jack's penis, and the ten minute delay had been enough for the police not to press charges to a highly decorated Air Force General.<br/>
Jack had then pointed out that Mark had put his sister through the indignity of exposing her body and intimately touching her so he could put lubricant into her vagina, which to Jack was definitely a  case of sexual assault, but in the end nothing had happened and Jack had been absolutely furious that Mark had gotten away with sexually assaulting Sam. It had sickened Jack to his core and he couldn't believe that Mark had stooped so low as to do that to his sister, just to 'get back' at him, but of course Mark had cried innocent with a suitable amount of outrage and complained that just because he hadn't seen Jack's dick properly and he was in the Air Force, that Jack was going to get away with it.<br/>
Mark then exercised his right as Legal Guardian and had completely banned Jack from seeing her, and he wasn't even allowed to obtain any information about her and Jack had been completely devastated.</p>
<p>Jack had just about gone crazy when he hadn't been allowed to visit Sam anymore. Teal'c had gone to see her as regularly as possible for the first week, but when Mark found out that other 'Air Force People' were visiting her, he put a stop to everyone, including George Hammond, from seeing Sam so that Jack couldn't find out how Sam was going, and there wasn't a damned thing that they could do about it.<br/>
Jacob had talked to Mark, but Mark had stood firm and told him if he didn't shut up about it, then he would get him banned too.<br/>
After Mark had threatened to stop him from seeing Sam, Jacob had taken steps to make sure that Mark couldn't use his Legal Guardianship to somehow remove Jacob from being in control of Sam's finances, which had thankfully been previously set up when he had handed over his 'Earthly' income and investments to Sam after going to live with the Tok'ra.<br/>
Jacob knew that Jack and Sam had made arrangements to be able to deal with each others finances if an emergency popped up, so he made sure that Jack was still keeping on top of all of Sam's bills and looking after her house, then he went and saw his lawyer to make sure that no matter what Mark tried, he would always be allowed to visit his daughter whenever he wished.</p>
<p>Jacob was furious that Mark had stopped everyone from visiting Sam, and when he heard the the Hospital staff say that Mark was spreading rumors that Jack had attempted to rape Sam, he knew that it couldn't possibly be true, so he went to Jack and asked what had happened.<br/>
When Jacob eventually got the whole truth out of Jack, Jacob had been so completely enraged that Mark had done such a revoltingly despicable thing to his own sister just to try and get Jack in trouble and to stop him from seeing her, that Jack had actually been worried that Jacob was going to have a stroke.<br/>
Jacob made arrangements to meet Mark in Sam's room at the Hospital, and once the door was closed, Jacob used his souped-up Tok'ra strength to grab the lapels on Mark's business suit, then swung him around and slammed him up against the wall and then held him there as he angrily snarled at him with seething rage.<br/>
"How COULD you do something so filthy and disgustingly vile as to sexually assault a completely helpless woman... but to sexually assault your SISTER? How could you DO that to Sam? How in the hell did you even think up such a sick and twisted idea as to expose your sister's body and then sexually assault her, just to try and get Jack in trouble? What you did to Sam was disgraceful... how would you like it if someone had done that to Lisa? I can't help but wonder what Annie would think if she knew how much of a sickeningly spiteful bastard you are and if you EVER touch Sam inappropriately again, or if you don't stop spreading lies that Jack attempted to rape Sam, or if you say ANYTHING about them having been in ANY kind of sexual relationship at all, then I will gladly spend the rest of my life in Jail if it means that I can free Sam from YOU and return her to Jack, which is where she WANTED to be.<br/>
Jacob had given Mark another shove against the wall before he'd let go of his suit and stepped back as he continued to furiously glare at Mark. Jacob had been so tempted to flash his eyes at Mark to REALLY scare the shit out of him, but he knew that he couldn't risk the exposure, and especially not to Mark.<br/>
Mark had been completely shocked at his Father's display of superior physical strength and his blatantly clear threat, but he'd also been so embarrassed that his Father had found out that he'd touched and put lubricant inside his sisters vagina, that as soon as Jacob let him go, he'd quickly left the room.</p>
<p>Jacob had then sat with Sam for a while and apologized that Mark had been able to get away with assaulting her, and told her that Jack really missed being able to see her and spend time with her, and Jack was slowly driving everyone nuts with his bad moods, but that he hadn't given up, and that he and Jack would NEVER give up on trying to find a way to help her and then he told her that he'd had a couple of leads that might come up with a way of helping her, so he would be away for a little while and he was sorry that she wouldn't have anyone to visit her for a while, and then he kissed her forehead, told her he loved her and to keep fighting and stay strong, then he returned to the SGC and went back through the Stargate.<br/>
The only solid comfort Jack could give himself, was that Mark couldn't 'pull the plug' on Sam, or move her anywhere else, and the Air Force basically had control of her life and her health. Mark had made it as difficult as possible for the Air Force to keep tabs on Sam's day to day condition, and in the end he settled for them being able to have weekly access to her medical records at the Hospital and so Dr Carolyn Lam was able to check Sam via the computer, and although she wasn't allowed to tell him anything, she did promise that if she had any concerns, then she wouldn't hesitate to report it to the Brass, and for all those little things... he was truly grateful.<br/>
All Jack could do, was survive for week after week, which then dragged into months, on very irregular reports from Jacob whenever he came back to Earth to go to visit her, and otherwise had to satisfy himself with the fact that Dr Lam hadn't had to complain about anything on Sam's medical charts.</p>
<p>After Jack was promoted, Daniel had left an official letter on his desk requesting to leave SG1 so he could concentrate on Archaeology and doing any translations that needed to be done. Jack had heard that Daniel had been involved in several very heated arguments, and one that had almost ended in punches being thrown, so after discussing things with Teal'c and finding out that he and Daniel still had a rather strained relationship, and knowing that they had a big backlog of translations waiting to be done, Jack had approved Daniel's request.<br/>
Jack then decided that because SG1 hadn't 'officially' done any missions since Sam had been incapacitated, he left SG1 disbanded and SG2 took over as the lead Exploration team.<br/>
Jack had someone particular in mind to be the new leader SG1, but because that person wouldn't be available for a while and Daniel had stepped back from wanting to do regular missions, then it had just made sense to shelve SG1 until the new leader became available.<br/>
While Teal'c waited for SG1 to be reactivated, he spent most of his time on missions with SG2, but he also jumped in and out of the other teams, happy to go wherever he could help the most.<br/>
He kept himself very busy as the Base Commander of the SGC in an effort not to spend too much time worrying over Sam, but he still found himself regularly losing concentration and his thoughts would be drifting in a fog of concern and then he would worry if her trapped mind was being stimulated enough, or if they were doing enough physical therapy to keep her muscles and body as strong as possible. </p>
<p>Sometimes he would struggle to pull himself out of those fogs, and he knew that he was suffering from depression. He would go home some nights and do nothing but nurse a half empty beer and cry on and off until he finally fell asleep.<br/>
Nightmares had become a bit of a problem, mostly with Anubis torturing a screaming Sam until she had slipped into silence being the main subject, but he also still had the usual array of subjects like Iraq, Replicators, himself being tortured in various ways and Charlie's death mixed in every now and then. He figured there was no point in talking to anyone about his depression, because he knew it was all tied into not being able to see Sam and the fact that he had lost legal control over her, and until that changed and he got Sam back, then he knew his depression wouldn't be going anywhere.<br/>
He felt a little hypocritical because he had debated about forcing Daniel to have counselling. Daniel had certainly been acting out of character for a while after Jack had returned. Daniel wasn't the type to get 'physical' over an argument, but apparently one fist fight had only been averted by Teal'c pulling Daniel away, and then he'd yanked his arm out of Teal'c grip and stalked off to his lab.<br/>
It had made him wonder just how guilty Daniel had been feeling, especially after he had not been able to regain legal control of Sam, but once he'd approved Daniel's shift in position, Daniel had been spending more and more time hiding out in his lab and he'd had no more complaints about Daniel from the other Personnel, so he'd let the matter drop. He figured that Daniel had probably just been extra moody because he'd been expecting him to confront him over what had happened to Sam, but although he was still very hurt by Daniel's words and actions, and knew that Daniel could have easily stopped Sam from being moved, he knew that it ultimately hadn't been Daniel's idea and he'd just made a very stupid, and very impulsive decision.<br/>
He knew he would need to go and see Daniel one day and finally talk it out and get things settled between them, but right now he just couldn't face it and he knew that he would probably end up blowing up at Daniel and just make things worse between them, so he continued to put it off. Part of him knew that he kept holding off on going to Daniel because he still hoped that Daniel would actually come and apologize first, because him not apologizing probably meant that Daniel still didn't believe him about Sam and still ultimately believed that he had done the right thing, so yeah... if Daniel started up the 'let Sam go' lectures again... he would probably punch him.<br/>
Daniel still went on odd missions with the Archaeology team or other teams when his expertise was needed, but otherwise he spent most of his time buried under translating work in his lab with Teal'c pulling him away for regular, but silent, work out sessions in the gym. Jack had asked Teal'c to keep an eye on him and try and keep him fit, hoping that he would get things sorted with Daniel by the time the new leader of SG1 became available, and maybe then Daniel would decide to go back into the field on SG1 again.</p>
<p>He always thought that Sam would take over from him and be the leader of SG1 once his knees physically couldn't do it anymore, but even if she got back to where she had been before in regards to her health and strength, he doubted that he would be able to stomach sending her out on missions, especially without him to watch her six.<br/>
Her 'loss' was affecting everything in the Stargate Program a big way, not just the loss of SG1 in the field, but with things like the Battle Cruiser development and building being set back, updating the 302's and the dialing program for the Stargate had been stuffed up a few times and could do with a 'Sam surgery' instead of getting endless band-aids that just didn't want to stay on.<br/>
Sometimes he struggled to remind himself that he hadn't lost her... that she was still alive and waiting for one of the teams, or Jacob to come back with some sort of breakthrough with a way to help her.<br/>
God he missed her.<br/>
He missed her in SO many ways... but not being able to see her, was going to drive him into an early grave.</p>
<p>Then Jacob died, and he'd lost his only real physical link to Sam. Jacob hadn't been back to Earth for almost a month prior to his death and when he'd died, apart from not hearing anything negative from Dr Lam, Jack had no idea how Sam was, and no one at the Hospital, or even the Brass would tell him anything about her because Mark was still being a complete ass-hole.<br/>
Mark even went as far as 'banning' Jack from Jacob's funeral service, which had come close to breaking Jack's heart all over again, but at least he'd been able to say goodbye to Jacob in person and at the memorial service they held for him at the SGC.<br/>
Jacob had come through the Stargate, barely making it down the ramp before he collapsed. In the Infirmary he'd confessed to Jack that Selmak was in a coma, and he would be dead very soon, but he'd needed to come to the SGC and talk to Jack before he died.<br/>
Jacob told him that he'd found a very old Goa'uld text that indicated that the basis for the technology in the Goa'uld Ribbon Devices had been stolen from the Ancient's which meant that maybe there were Ancient text that had more information on their equivalent of the Ribbon Devices and what they could be used for and Jack promised Jacob just before he passed away, that he would never give up and he would keep trying to find a way to help Sam.<br/>
Two weeks after Jacob's death, Jack drove by Sam's house. He hadn't been there in a little while, so he decided that he'd better check on it and sort through her mail in case there was something important, but he'd got the shock of his life when he pulled up to see a sign that her house was for sale, and another sign that said that all her contents, her car and motorbike were to be sold off in an 'Estate' auction in two day's time and Jack almost went ballistic with anger.<br/>
Jack unlocked the house and went in her main open plan lounge/dining area, to see all of Sam's smaller household possessions and appliances boxed up with lot numbers on the boxes, running in order as they lined up against a couple of the walls, and the bigger items, had individual stickers on them. He went through the rooms one by one, but they had been stripped bare except for the larger pieces of empty furniture that had lot number stickers stuck to them.<br/>
He went into the last room and found a pile of boxes marked with the words 'Trash' written on them with a black marker. He opened one of the boxes up to find it was stuffed full of Sam's clothes, then he opened more boxes to find more clothes, her shoes and accessories, linen and towels, photo albums, books, music, framed photo's off her walls... then he even found her framed Graduate and her Doctorate Certificate's and boxes full of everything out of her filing cabinet and several large boxes from her home office which included her personal laptop, her desk top computer, her printer and all the other... computer... stuff.<br/>
As Jack came out of his initial shock, he could barely contain his anger and he felt like punching a wall. Mark was literally throwing Sam's whole life away.</p>
<p>He could barely believe it, anything that was remotely 'personal' of Sam's was in the boxes marked as trash. In a way he was glad to see her computer stuff there, because it was very possible that she had some classified material hidden on her laptop somewhere. There was even a couple of boxes full of Jacob's stuff that he always kept in 'his' room at Sam's for when he came to Earth for a visit, and was sickened to see Jacob's Dress Blues in one of the boxes, with all his medals and ribbons still attached. That made him search through the boxes of Sam's clothes until he found her Dress Blues, Medals and ribbons too.<br/>
He felt completely gutted. How could Mark treat their possessions with such a lack of respect. Treat their Air Force awards as trash? Jacob and Sam were both heroes and were proud of their service within the Air Force, and Mark couldn't care less.<br/>
Mark obviously hadn't forgiven Jacob and Sam as much as he had led them to believe, and it suddenly made sense why Mark had been so adamant to keep anyone in the Air Force away from Sam. Sam had told him that Mark had stopped talking to her when she'd signed up, had returned her invitation to her Doctorate Ceremony, and her Graduation ceremonies without any acknowledgement at all and it obviously still got to him that she followed her Father into the Air Force.<br/>
Sam had constantly tried to reach out to him, but he hadn't even invited her or their father to his wedding. It was only when Mark's wife had finally intercepted a birthday card that Sam had sent to one of their kids, that she'd even know that Mark HAD a sister, and she'd given him the third degree over constantly turning his back on his sister when she'd been trying so hard to keep in touch.<br/>
Mark's wife had written to Sam's return address and had thanked her for the card and wrote a long letter to her, letting her know all about her niece and nephew and apologizing for not contacting her sooner. She'd invited Sam to call by if she was ever in Denver and the letter had sparked a few letters back and forth before Sam had finally been brave enough to visit her brother's home.<br/>
After that Sam had regular contact with Mark's wife and kids, and a year or two after that Selmak had mellowed Jacob enough to go and try and talk to Mark. Sam had gone with him and she'd told Jack that it had been a little strained, but things had looked positive, and then they had both tried to go and visit Mark and his family a couple of times a year.</p>
<p>Maybe Mark had only been friendly to Jacob and Sam to avoid his wife being mad at him? Or maybe... maybe 'losing' Sam had brought back too many bad memories about his mother dying and now he hated the Air Force even more because it had cost him his sister as well.... and then to lose Jacob as well... how would that be affecting him? Still... it was no excuse for not respecting Sam's wishes about her medical care, then being sick enough to sexually assault Sam just to try and get at him, and it was no excuse for wanting to callously throw her personal possessions away while she was still alive.<br/>
It was like he couldn't get his hands on her money soon enough. Jacob had died and maybe Mark had probably found out how much Sam was 'worth' and wanted to get his grubby hands on it as soon as possible. It made him feel sick.<br/>
He put the things back in the boxes and then picked one up and carried it out to his truck. There was no way in hell that Jack was going to let Mark get away with throwing away Sam and Jacob's possessions. No way in hell.<br/>
When he went out the door and walked up to his truck and put the box in the tray, a van from a locally owned courier business pulled up behind his truck and two men got out, came over to him and asked him if the Trash boxes were ready for them to take away and incinerate.<br/>
Jack dampened down his growing rage and smiled at the men and told them that Mark Carter hadn't had a chance to go through the stuff and sort out what could be donated to Charity, so he'd volunteered to do it and Mark must have forgotten to cancel the job. Jack asked the men how much he owed them to cancel at such late notice, and the men explained that the two hour job had been prepaid.<br/>
Jack gave a silent inner sigh of relief knowing that he should be able to avoid the news of his presence at Sam's house getting back to Mark. Jack then asked the men to help him carry the boxes out to his truck and then they could call the job done, keep the whole payment for the inconvenience, then go and have an extra long lunch with the spare time. The men had grinned at each other and then smiled and nodded at Jack before following him back into the house to carry all the boxes out to his truck.<br/>
Luckily Jack always had some rope in his truck and he managed to get all the boxes secured on the one load, then after the men had put the key Mark had given them on the kitchen bench as they had been instructed to do, he made a 'show' of locking up Sam's house with his own key while the men were there so they wouldn't get suspicious, thanked them and then drove to his house and put all the boxes in his spare bedroom.</p>
<p>Once the boxes were safe, Jack had called his Accountant to make an urgent appointment.<br/>
Because they spent so much time off world, and they'd had several times where they had gone 'missing' for long periods of time, Jack, Sam and Daniel had decided to employ an accountant to make sure that if it happened again, then their more important bills always got paid on time and their power stayed on, and it had made sense for them all to have the same accountant.<br/>
It had come in handy a few times, because they had also decided to give each other the ability to alter things for each other if one of them didn't make it home for a while, or were injured and stuck in the infirmary.<br/>
When Jack sat down in the office with the Accountant, a thought crossed his mind that if Mark had somehow gotten control of Sam's house... did that mean that he had control of her money too? Then suddenly, he just HAD to find out if the Bastard was going to try and steal everything from Sam, and he asked the Accountant if he had received any letters concerning Sam's finances. The Accountant admitted that he had received legal paperwork about the intention to close and withdrawing any investments in Sam's name and Jack could barely control his temper.<br/>
The Accountant told him that the paperwork had declared that Sam was legally brain dead, would never recover and was therefore terminal, and asked Jack if it was true, because he'd had no advice from the Air Force in regards to any cessation of her Air Force income. Jack knew that he couldn't tell the Accountant the truth, and even if he did and the Accountant believed him, he had no legal 'proof' that Sam WASN'T brain dead.<br/>
The Accountant could clearly see that Jack was emotional and angry as he told him that Sam was currently in a Coma after being injured in Combat, but she was not on a respirator and was staying stable, and that was a long way from being 'dead' or 'dying' and then Jack explained about losing Sam's Legal Guardianship to her Brother because he'd been injured in combat and unable to get home which had enabled Mark to steal control from him.<br/>
Jack got visibly more upset and angry as he told him that Mark had already put her house up for sale and was either selling or trashing all of her personal belongings, including all her Air Force medals, and then asked if there was anything he could do to make sure that Sam's brother didn't get his hands on her finances too.</p>
<p>The Accountant told him that the letter had not stated any particular investments, which meant that Mark had possibly found his details at Sam's house and decided to check, making Jack suddenly glad that Sam had been so overcautious that she always shredded any letters or statements that referred to any details of her banking details or investment accounts, and it gave him hope that there might be some way to keep Sam's money out of Mark's hands.<br/>
The Accountant went on to say that Mark likely had no idea about how many investments Sam had, or what they were even worth, because at the moment they had only asked for a list of open accounts and their balances.<br/>
The Accountant was silent for a moment as he thought, then knowing that he could definitely trust Jack with Sam's money a hell of a lot more than Sam's callous sounding brother, he made a decision that had the potential to get him into a lot of trouble but protecting his client's money was important to him, and he knew that Jack only wanted to protect Sam's money too.<br/>
The Accountant then told Jack that the letter stated the date of discovery as tomorrow, which is when he would be legally required to disclose the details and full balances of every single one of Sam's accounts and investments. 
Jack groaned and then ground his teeth in anger at the thought of Mark taking control of Sam's money, but when the Accountant had loudly cleared his throat, Jack look at him and then watched as the Accountant made a 'show' of putting the letter back into it's envelope and then he dropped it into his open briefcase.<br/>
Then he told Jack that it was a pity that he had missed getting that letter out of his briefcase with the other mail this morning, because a hell of a lot could happen from one day to the next, and then smiled at Jack and told him that if an account was closed today, then it wouldn't show up on the list of open accounts tomorrow, and seeing as though he wasn't going to receive and 'open' the letter until tomorrow, and because Jack's appointment was for today, and Jack hadn't been personally informed about the intended seizure of Sam's accounts, then he could still legally change anything that had Jack's current authority on it without any legal repercussions towards Jack if Mark found out about the transactions at some point in the future.</p>
<p>Jack stared at him for a long moment as he thought about what the Accountant had just said, and he then nodded with a little grin and told the Accountant that he wanted to close any of Sam's accounts that could be closed by the end of the day, and if they couldn't be closed, then he wanted to transfer as much of the funds out as possible. The Accountant smiled and told him that if he liked, then he could open up some new accounts in his name for the funds to go into, and suggested that the destination of Sam's pay, but especially her book royalties and Patent incomes should also be changed to an account in his name.<br/>
Jack sighed. He didn't particularly want to have to resort to 'stealing' Sam's money and put it in his name, but if it was the only way to protect some of her finances from Mark, then it had to be done and Sam would understand. Then the Accountant asked if Sam had a Will, and if so, did he know if it actually benefited her brother?<br/>
Jack's eyebrows went up as he realised that he hadn't even thought of her Will... because she wasn't dead... but if Mark was using her 'brain death' as a legal excuse to get her money now, then surely her will could be activated too? Or... had it been done already? Had Sam put her brother down as sole beneficiary? He used to know the basics of her Will, but not anymore because she had changed it about a year ago and she hadn't volunteered the information and he hadn't asked.<br/>
He knew that her old Will had left her house and her investments to her father, and if her father was dead then it was shared out between Mark, his wife and trust accounts for his children. What if she HAD changed it so it just all went to Mark and his family?<br/>
Did he have the right to interfere with her 'wishes' and stop Mark from getting her money?</p>
<p>If Sam HAD died? No... of course he wouldn't have interfered with whatever was in her Will... but Sam wasn't dead. What worried Jack, was the possibility that HE would have to declare her 'dead' if he wanted to get her Will checked, and then get it put into action if for some reason Mark DIDN'T get her money and assets. Jack's heart sank as nausea tumbled in his gut, not even sure if he could stomach declaring her 'dead'.<br/>
If he declared her dead as well, then it might compromise the legal instruction that was left about her care and there was no way that he could risk that while he wasn't her legal guardian.<br/>
How far DID he want to go to stop Mark from getting his hands on Sam's money? He thought back to the boxes marked 'trash' and instantly made up his mind.<br/>
He told the Accountant that he wasn't sure what was in her Will anymore, but if Sam did actually die, and her Will stated that Mark was to get everything, then he wouldn't hesitate to hand her money over, but for now he was worried that even trying to look at her Will could cause problems with Sam's safety, and he couldn't risk it.<br/>
Then Jack mentioned that Sam's Father had died a couple of weeks ago and he guessed that Jacob would have left his money to Sam and Mark, and asked if he had seen anything affecting Jacob's accounts yet.<br/>
The Accountant was sorry to hear about Jacob's death. He had seen Jacob a while ago when he'd come in to change some things with his accounts and if Jacob was dead, then there would be additional work for him to do. It sounded like Jack had no idea about what Jacob had done, so he guessed that Jack was in for a bit of a surprise, and now he knew more about his son Mark, what Jacob had done now made a lot more sense and he was extra glad that he'd decided to help Jack save Sam's money from her brother.</p>
<p>Jack told him that he wanted to transfer her pay and Patent's and Royalties incomes to a new account in his name, and then he asked how many of her accounts did he think he could close and how much he could transfer out of her investments before tomorrow.<br/>
The Account gave him a smile and told Jack that the main bulk of her money was in long term investments which could prove to be tricky, but there was a few smaller investments that he could definitely close down and transfer into his name very quickly, and then the Accountant got to work on the long term investments to see if he could at least do a partial withdrawal by today's trading deadline. It would no doubt incur monetary penalties for an early withdrawal, but compared to losing the lot, the penalty would be well worth it.<br/>
Jack knew that unless Sam had specifically told Mark or his wife about her investments, and her other non-military income, then Mark would have NO idea how much money or investments Sam had, and to him it was worth the risk because he certainly couldn't imagine Sam disclosing her finances to anyone.<br/>
He had no idea how much she ultimately had, and they certainly hadn't bothered to sticky-beak into each other's financial situations because there had always been enough funds in their everyday accounts to cover any problems that they'd had to deal with for each other, but Sam would need it. When they finally found a way to help Sam, then she would need her money waiting for her so she could restart her life.<br/>
He knew that he wouldn't be able to 'save' ALL of Sam's money, and it sounded like Mark would get his hands on a fairly big chunk of it anyway and maybe with that, and the money from the sale of her house and possessions, he wouldn't BE expecting anything else and not investigate any further.</p>
<p>The Accountant opened up new investments in his name and got Jack to sign all the paperwork to authorize a transfer from Sam's investment accounts to his new ones and then he signed the forms needed to close Sam's accounts down so they no longer existed tomorrow. Jack signed the paperwork needed to transfer her Air Force pay into a new account, and then her other non-military incomes into yet another new account just in case Mark demanded her Air Force income.<br/>
Then he suddenly remembered the reason why he'd initially made the appointment, and told the Accountant that he needed to withdraw as much cash as possible from his own personal accounts.<br/>
When the Accountant asked him why, Jack explained again about Mark's plan to sell Sam's personal possessions and told him that he was planning to buy everything for her, so she would still have her things there waiting for her when she woke up.<br/>
The Accountant asked why he just didn't withdraw some of Sam's money to pay for her possessions, but Jack told him that he couldn't risk it, that if Mark found out that HE tried to buy everything, and he couldn't show proof that the money was 'his' if Mark got suspicious, then he might be risking him finding out that he had a lot of Sam's money hidden from him and the Accountant agreed with him that it was a sensible precaution.<br/>
The Accountant nodded and began the paperwork to withdraw Jack's personal funds, saddened by what Jack was being forced to do to protect Sam's possessions and finances.<br/>
He could tell that Jack was under an enormous amount of emotional strain, and now, if he had to use all the money that he was withdrawing, then he might end up under a lot of financial strain too.</p>
<p>He'd had a few appointments with both Jack and Sam at the same time over a few different matters over the last couple of years, and he'd seen enough interactions between them to know that Jack loved Sam, and he was pretty certain that Sam felt the same way about him, but he also knew that they were in some sort of very dangerous military work and that he was her Commanding Officer.<br/>
He'd been her CO for quite a lot of years now, and he'd seen all three of them come in with various injuries every now and then. He had no idea how Dr Jackson fit into their 'team' but he'd watched the Archaeologist mature into what resembled a battle worn soldier and it had made him wonder what they actually did, especially when Sam had come in to one appointment with a very nasty black eye, several nasty scrapes and bruises on her face, split and partly swollen lips and winced with a little groan she couldn't hide whenever she moved her torso, which indicated that she probably had broken ribs. When it was time for her to leave, he'd had to help her get up from the chair and when he realised that she hadn't been able to drive herself to the appointment, he had insisted on walking her outside when a Taxi arrived to pick her up.<br/>
She had obviously suffered a vicious beating, but she had no defensive injuries on her hands, and she had been wearing long sleeves, which had make him think that she was probably covering up more bruises and possibly even signs that she'd been restrained when she'd been beaten, which possibly meant that she'd basically been tortured, and he'd actually felt a little sick as tried not to think about the fact that she probably looking a lot better than what she had a few days ago.<br/>
He'd wondered what in the hell could they be possibly be doing that would push a beautiful woman... and incredibly SMART, beautiful woman... to want to physically risk her life, when she could easily live off the interest from her investments and never have to work again?<br/>
What kind of 'combat' had she been involved in to result in her being put in a Coma? Had she been bashed or tortured again? He felt a knot in his gut as he contemplated how badly she must have been hurt this time, and who, or what, might have hurt her so badly.<br/>
He knew their work was highly Classified and that he would never find out what they did, but whatever they did... it must be EXTREMELY important for them to continually risk their lives, and keep working as a team despite the fact that they loved each other.</p>
<p>The Accountant paused for a moment as he waited for some papers to print from the computer, and looked up at Jack to find him staring blankly towards an empty wall and looking truly miserable. Jack looked like he was only a hairs breadth away from falling apart from stress. He looked pale and exhausted, he was thinner and his hair definitely had a lot more silver in it than when he'd last seen him six months ago.<br/>
He cleared his throat and watched as Jack blinked and seemed to give himself a mental shake before turning his head to look at him.<br/>
The Accountant got a few more signatures from him and then handed him a slip of paper that he could exchange for a hell of a lot of cash at the bank next door, then gave him a printed sheet of paper outlining the details of all 'his' new accounts for his own records, and another smaller piece of paper that gave him the current totals of all the individual accounts and investments that he could look at and then dispose of if he preferred.<br/>
He told Jack that he managed to successfully close down all of Sam's smaller accounts and investments, and successfully requested a large withdrawal from one of her long term investments and it would definitely be deposited into one of his new accounts before close of business later in the day.<br/>
He then told Jack that he had fortunately managed to 'roll over' one of Sam's more lucrative investments straight into an identical investment under his name, but unfortunately, there were two more long term investments that he could only get limited early withdrawals from, and then he'd apologized and told Jack that he'd done all he could, but Mark would end up with approximately three hundred thousand dollars.<br/>
Jack's eyebrows shot up and then he huffed and gave a sad defeated sounding sigh and the Accounted swallowed a smile and told Jack to look at the new accounts summary that he'd handed him. Jack looked at him with a little confusion, and then looked down at the paper and the Accountant watched as Jack's eyes got bigger and bigger, and then suddenly raised his head to look at him with surprise. Jack knew that they must have be fairly large by now because he knew that Sam had paid off her house a couple of years ago, just by using her non-Air Force income and he had often teased her about risking her life for 'pocket money', but this? Sam's current balances were completely unexpected and for a moment he was completely speechless.</p>
<p>"Are these balances right?" Jack asked with surprise.<br/>
"They certainly are, and when I get hold of a death certificate for Jacob Carter, there will be more money to add to that as well. Jacob came to see me a few months ago, he was quite upset but he wouldn't talk about anything except what he wanted to do with his money, and he wanted to get it done in case something happened to him before he got another chance to do it. I know he was planning to change his Will as well, and I will need to wait for that to be processed before I can officially let you know and to let those involved have access to the funds. It surprised me at the time, but now with what you've told me, it's pretty clear that Mark did something that upset his Father a great deal, because Jacob close down the account that he had put aside for Mark and his family after he died, and split it up between Mark's wife Annie and his two Grandchildren. He wanted to make sure that Annie had full control over the money and Mark couldn't touch it. I know you feel a little troubled by what you are resorting to do for Sam, but for what it's worth, I think you're doing the right thing. Now I know about Sam and how Mark took legal control from you, I can guess that it had something to do with that, and that's also why I found it so easy to decide to help you, because if it was bad enough for Jacob to disinherit his son, then I'm guessing that Sam probably wouldn't be very happy if Mark had ended up with her money"<br/>
Jack looked at the Accountant with surprise and then realised that Jacob probably did it after Mark had sexually abused Sam and the Accountant was right, he WAS doing the right thing by protecting Sam's money. "Thank you for telling me, it does make it a bit easier after knowing what Jacob did, and yes, Mark has made things difficult for everyone where Sam is concerned. He's isolated her from the people who really care about her, and he callously banned her from having any visitors. Jacob was the only one allowed to see her and I've slowly been going nuts... and now that Jacob is gone..." Jack fell silent as his emotions got the better of him and clogged his throat. He swallowed and cleared his throat "I really appreciate what you've done. I didn't realize Sam had so much, and I'm glad that Mark's not going to end up taking that from her too"<br/>
"So there really is hope for Sam to wake up?"<br/>
"Yes. It might take us a while, but yes, I won't stop until we can find a way to help her, and thankfully there's no way that Mark can instruct for her level of care to be altered... which is probably pissing him off now that Jacob has died. Mark was wanting to pull the plug straight away, but Jacob got rather... persuasive... and told him that the Air Force would stop paying for her medical expenses if he did it, then Jacob got the Air Force to step in and take control of her care and her life, and that made Mark pretty darn angry. I don't even know why he WANTED to take legal control if he thinks that she's already dead, and that still worries me. I doubt that he even goes to visit her or even check up on her, but he refuses to give legal control back to me so there is nothing I can do about it, except to make sure that she still has her money and her stuff when she wakes up. Sam owns a vintage car, bike and an extensive tool kit, and there's no way I'm going to let her lose those. I can't save her house, but I hope to be able to buy everything else, so I doubt that there will be much change coming back after the Auction".</p>
<p>The Accountant gave him the forms he needed to withdraw his cash from their Partner bank next door. He'd already sent them a message to let them know there was an extra large withdrawal coming and gave them a brief description and Jack's name.<br/>
Jack said goodbye and thanked him again and the Accountant wished him luck at the Auction. Jack went next door to the bank and handed over a small backpack and asked them to put the cash in it, then once he had it he drove to a friends house and went in to ask a favour.<br/>
In the end he recruited four non-Air Force friends just in case Mark checked out any prospective bidders, roughly explained the situation, handed them his cash and asked them to work together and buy everything they could, but especially her beloved car, motorbike and tools.<br/>
He'd been worried that he wouldn't have enough money to get everything, but just before the Auction started, his friends had quietly gone around and talked to the other people attending the Auction, and told them that the seller had somehow gotten legal access to his sister's possessions after she'd been seriously injured defending their country, and that he was selling everything while she was stuck in Hospital and unable to stop him.<br/>
His friends then asked them not to bid on anything, because while they couldn't do anything about her house being sold, they wanted to try and buy as many of her personal possessions as possible with the cash that had been donated by her Air Force colleague. All of the buyers were horrified by the story and agreed not to bid, but the friends had been surprised by a phone bidder on the last item, and they had come up short on cash for Sam's motorbike.<br/>
They put in the winning bid anyway and then counted out the remainder of Jack's cash and then raided their own wallets to add to the pile. When some of the other buyers had seen what they were doing, they ended up donating enough money to make up the shortfall. Jack had been emotionally blown away when his friends arrived with Sam's car, and everything else in a delivery truck and explained what had happened.<br/>
They had helped him to put all the household items into his spare bedroom and garage, and then parked the car and motorbike in the garage to make sure that they were out of sight and when he stood there and looked at all Sam's stuff, he'd emotionally thanked them and although Jack was now pretty much broke, he finally felt like he'd finally won a victory in the battle to save Sam.</p>
<p>Mark unfortunately got a very good price for Sam's house, and as expected, had withdrawn and closed Sam's remaining investment accounts and including the money from the house, he had ended up stealing well over half a million dollars from his own sister.<br/>
Mark had sold everything of Sam's like it was unwanted trash, and Jack guessed that Mark had just been after Sam's money all along.<br/>
Jack hoped that maybe now Mark had all her money, that he would let legal control of Sam go, or at least let him visit her, but no... Mark remained an ass-hole and told Jack that he would never see Sam again, so he'd better get used to the idea and find someone else to fuck.<br/>
Jack had been so tempted to punch him, but he'd resisted knowing that it would only come back to bite him, and just walked away to the sound of Mark's laughter.<br/>
The encounter reminded him just how thankful he was that the Air Force was paying for Sam's medical care, and although Mark had stolen Sam's possessions, at least he couldn't steal her health and her safety.<br/>
But as it turned out... Mark took those things from her too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. WASHINGTON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Brass had given him two weeks special leave to get himself and Sam settled, and get a routine for her care established, and today was the last day of that leave. He had been with her pretty much non-stop for the whole two weeks, and he had to start work the next day, but he hated the thought of leaving her, even just for the hours he would be at work.</p><p>Sam's nurse from the SGC had agreed to come with them and keep caring for her in Washington. She had just left for the day, and she would be back first thing in the morning, but right now Jack had a surprise for Sam and he could barely wait to show her.<br/>It had taken a while to get the house ready for her, and he'd only just finished her room today and he and the nurse had moved Sam's bed and all the equipment into the room just before the nurse had left. Sam had been asleep when they had moved her, and now she was awake he couldn't wait for her to 'see' it. He had always figured that Sam could see and hear everything, that Anubis had wanted her to suffer, so it made sense that she would suffer through being trapped in her own body just like a Host. That was why Jack had always persisted to talk to her, and touch her hand when he said 'hello' or 'see ya later'.</p><p>The last two weeks had seen the need for him take a more hands-on approach to her care, and the nurse had taught Jack how to do EVERYTHING that Sam needed done. <br/>The first time he had changed her diaper, it had been a little weird, and he'd actually worried that she might feel more embarrassed than he did. But now, changing her diaper or her catheter, bathing her, feeding her and caring for her was much easier, and it actually made him happy that he was caring for her more thoroughly, and now he felt like he loved her more than ever. <br/>His love for Sam hadn't died like Anubis had predicted, it had only grown stronger.</p><p>Jack had called and talked to Teal'c yesterday while he'd temporarily been back at the SGC for a visit from Dakara. Jack told him that Sam was almost settled in, but still recovering from the neglect and that he was starting work soon. He hadn't talked to Daniel, and frankly, he couldn't care less if he ever talked to him again.<br/>Daniel had bugged him and bugged him to 'let Sam go' and when he'd yelled at Jack and told him that Sam wouldn't want him pining over her dead body. Jack had punched him and broken his nose, then he'd told him to get the hell out of Sam's room and that he was never allowed to come near her again. <br/>As Daniel left the room with blood streaming out of his nose, he'd practically snarled at Jack and told him that if he wanted to waste his life sitting next to a corpse, then to go right ahead.<br/>Jack and Sam had left for Washington the next day and Jack hadn't even bothered to look for Daniel to say goodbye.</p><p>He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he looked at Sam's beautiful face. It was still far too thin, and she was still recovering from the severe neglect she had suffered, but she was definitely putting weight on at a steady rate now, and her skin had even started to look healthy again. Her muscles were starting to improve now that her physical therapy had gotten back on track and her health seemed to be improving everyday.</p><p>Empty.<br/>Her eyes still looked empty, but he KNEW she was in there somewhere, and he'd never stopped believing it. <br/>He smiled at her as he talked to her.<br/>“This is your new room Sam... I hope you like it. Well... it's actually it's OUR room, because I figured that it would be easier if I slept in the same room so I could hear any alarms from the monitors quicker, and then I could get to you faster. I wanted to make our room nice for you, and I figured that it was time you had something interesting to look at after the bare ceiling and walls of the Hospital and the SGC, so I put up some posters for you” Then Jack gently moved her head so she was looking in the direction of the posters. Posters of things that Sam loved. Nebula's, a Black Hole and a few other treasures in space. He described the posters in detail for her and then paused before he told her something else.</p><p>“I got them printed especially for you and I hope you like them. You probably recognize them as the highly classified pictures on your laptop, aaannndd you'd be right! If the Brass ever saw these I would probably be in BIG trouble! But there's something else I want you to see too” he told her with a smile.</p><p>Jack then eased himself onto the bed beside her, laid down next to her and then reached up to the light switch off that he had gotten installed where the bed would be put, to make things more convenient.<br/>He made sure that Sam was facing up to the ceiling so she would be able to 'see' what he'd done and then he turned the lights off to reveal thousands of glow in the dark stars that he had painstakingly stuck onto the ceiling. He'd tried very hard to get them in the right positions, as though they were looking at the sky above his old house at Colorado Springs. There had been quite a few times that he and Sam had ventured up onto his roof for a beer and a session of stargazing, sometimes it had been hard to fight the urge to kiss her on those nights, but he treasured those moments, and hopefully Sam did too.</p><p>Jack talked to her and told her about the stars that were above her, the familiar constellations that he had mapped out and then he carefully turned onto his side so he was facing her and was quiet for a moment before he started talking again.</p><p>“I'm never going to give up Sam. Thor said that he's still trying to find a way to help you, especially now that they don't have to worry about the Replicators anymore. I know you're still in there Sam, and I am never going to give up on you. Never”. </p><p>After a little while, he checked everything for Sam and then he did what he needed to do to feed her. Later that night when it was time for bed, he couldn't bear to be apart from her, so he pushed his single bed over next to her special bed, lowered her bed to match the height of his, and then slept next to her.</p><p>The next morning Lisa had let herself in and walked into their bedroom to see Jack's bed next to Sam's. Sam was mostly on her side, and Jack was sleeping behind her with his body tucked in behind Sam's. Lisa quietly went around the bed to check Sam's tubes and wires and noticed that her eyes were open. <br/>As soon as she had started caring for Sam at the SGC, she had taken her cues from General O'Neill, and had treated Sam like she was awake, listening and understanding everything she was saying to her.<br/>She had often heard General O'Neill telling Sam about something that had happened on base, or on a mission, and he often made comments to Sam that he could have sure used her help for some disaster or another, and would joke that she had earned the right to laze about and he would do it too if he could get away with it.</p><p>Sometimes the General would ask her to leave because he had to tell Sam something that was classified. He'd kept Sam up to date on everything that was happening, and <br/>General O'Neill had smirked when she'd told him that her name was Lisa, and then he'd confessed that The Simpson's was his favorite TV show and it was kind of funny that her name happened to be Lisa.<br/>It wasn't long before General O'Neill had insisted that she call him Jack, and refer to Sam as Sam instead of Major Carter. He had told her that he wanted Sam to feel like Lisa was her friend, not her nurse, because Sam hated being in the infirmary. She'd been happy to comply and soon found herself joking around with Jack whenever he was in the room, and for a while, she'd suspected that he'd had a crush on her, but it soon became rather obvious that his heart belonged to Sam, and that he was completely devoted to her.</p><p>Lisa greatly admired him for his dedication to Sam. Over the last two weeks, he had started to touch her more and more. Now they were no longer at the SGC, Jack allowed himself to hold her hand while he talked to her, instead of just giving her hand a quick squeeze when he greeted her.<br/>As the days had gone by, he'd started caressing her face, and kissing her forehead, and it had always brought tears to her eyes when he showed how much he loved Sam.<br/>She looked at Sam's eyes with the penlight again, and confirmed that they were definitely more responsive than when she'd checked them a week ago. Since they had moved to Washington, she had noticed a lot of subtle changes with Sam, and she began to wonder if she was responding to Jack's increased involvement with her care.</p><p>At the SGC, he had always left the room if Sam needed to be changed or needed a wash, but now they were here, he had become very hands on and determined to care for her through the nights. The Brass had purchased a house with a smaller residence on the property for staff. <br/>Jack and Sam had the main house, and the other was for her, so she would be close by if anything happened during the night. Jack had insisted that it was time that Sam had a bit more privacy now that she was going to be living in a proper home, and she had been very supportive and had backed him up completely.<br/>She had stayed in the main house for the first week, and then Jack had started going solo for the nights and everything had gone very smoothly and now Jack was pretty much an expert when it came to caring for the woman he loved.</p><p>Lisa realised that Jack would be late for work if she didn't wake him up. When she did, it took him a moment to realize where he was, and then he blushed a little that he'd been caught lying next to Sam, and quickly disappeared to have a show and get ready for work.</p><p>That afternoon when he got home, he went straight into see Sam and told her that he was home. He told her that he would get changed and then do some therapy with her.<br/>He went through the ritual of exercises on her arms and legs and then he decided to sit next to her and read some of the science journal that came in the post the day before.<br/>He pressed the button to lift the head of her bed and then propped her head up, then he sat next to her and opened up to the first article. He read through it and when it referenced to a picture or a diagram, he lifted the magazine up in front of her eyes and pointed to it and explained what it contained or what it looked like just in case she couldn't see well enough to focus on the pictures.<br/>When he finished the first article, Lisa came in and asked him if he would like her to get anything extra from the store for them while she was there. Once they had moved to Washington Lisa had volunteered to do his grocery shopping for him so he would be able to spend that time home with Sam instead. Jack asked her to get some more lip balm for Sam, saying that he forgot to add it to the 'Sam' shopping list. Lisa grabbed a pen and wrote it on the list and then asked him if there was anything else. Jack told her that he couldn't think of anything else and Lisa told him that she'd be back in an hour.<br/>Jack finished the article he was reading and then closed it up and just talked to Sam about his day at work.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few weeks Jack settled into a comfortable routine with Sam and Lisa. Sam steadily put on more weight and Jack enjoyed being so close to Sam with no 'restrictions'. <br/>At the SGC he was always conscious of gossip, more for Sam than for him. Towards the end it had got pretty depressing at the SGC. Personnel asked about Sam less and less, and it seemed like they were forgetting that she even existed. He'd been avoiding Daniel like the plague, only dealing with him when he had to and making sure that he remained professional with him had been getting harder and harder. He knew Daniel probably regretted blowing up like he did, but ultimately he still believed that he was right and Sam was gone, and Jack didn't want that negativity around him... or Sam.<br/>That's what Jack couldn't forgive him for... that he'd done it in front of Sam. He'd talked in front of Sam like she wasn't there, referred to her as a body... a corpse... and THAT... was unforgivable.<br/>He'd had an opinion... fine... but to disrespect Sam's presence, whether he thought her dead or alive, was unforgivable.</p><p>Jack decided to install a TV into the bedroom. He hadn't watched TV for a long time because he spent all his time either at work, or with Sam. He'd spent a lot of time lying next to her on the bed lately and it had made him realise that despite having someone with her or close by her twenty four hours a day, Sam's mind wasn't being stimulated enough.<br/>He read to her, sometimes for hours, but all she was doing... was listening.<br/>So now they had a TV in their room, complete with access to every channel imaginable.<br/>The TV was on a movable arm so he could change the angle to suit Sam's position. Sam's body was kept on a rotating schedule of positions so she didn't get pressure sores. He'd got her every aid available to ensure that she was kept as comfortable as possible. A thin inflatable mattress in conjunction with various foam supports, pillows and a soft neck brace for when she was more upright, all allowed them to put her in pretty much any position.<br/>They usually kept her head elevated at various angles to help keep her airways clear from saliva, and her head needed to be supported as they rotated her in increments from one side to the other through the day and night. <br/>Jack had gotten so comfortable with the routine that he no longer need an alarm to check her through the night and slightly change her position each time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. GUILT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another thing he'd done was to get her a bigger bed so it was more comfortable to lie next to her while he read to her. It was a bed like the single bed that she'd had, and it could change the mattress into different elevations with hydraulic cylinders, but it was essentially two single beds joined together.<br/>On the second night he couldn't resist sleeping beside her, which he hadn't done since Lisa had caught him sleeping next to her.<br/>He'd debated with himself for about an hour about whether or not he should do it again. <br/>He wasn't even sure whether she'd still felt anything for him before this happened.<br/>She'd been going out on a couple of dates with another man and she'd seemed happy.<br/>Had she loved Pete?<br/>Pete certainly hadn't loved her, and he'd disappeared pretty damn quick after Sam was diagnosed.<br/>Had Sam finally given up on any hope of them ever having a chance to be together?<br/>It had been years since he'd declared that he cared more for her than he should, and when he thought about that, he began to let himself remember what had happened when Anubis had the Memory Recall Device on her.<br/>All the memories were of HIM... of Jack.<br/>No memories of Pete at all.<br/>Not one.<br/>All the memories were times that he'd given her proof that he care for her... loved her...<br/>Had she known that he loved her?<br/>Really LOVED her?<br/>He hadn't just cared about her... he'd LOVED her... and he still did.<br/>Completely.<br/>Totally.<br/>With no doubts whatsoever... he LOVED her.</p><p>Did he have any right to force his love on her? <br/>Force her to put up with his need to stay close to her?                                                             <br/>Was he 'using' her to provide himself with comfort?<br/>Was he sinking into some kind of fantasy where he was deluding himself that she WANTED to be with him?.. that she WANTED him to be the one who cared for?.. that she WANTED him to show his love for her?<br/>If she could... would she have CHOSEN to let him care for her?<br/>Or was she hating the fact that he was caring for her?</p><p>Was she hating that he was always seeing her naked body?<br/>Was she hating that he touched her?.. Bathed her?.. Cleaned her when her body eliminated waste material? Did she hate that he was seeing her that way? Hate that he was changing her diapers?<br/>Hate that he was dealing with her catheter and keeping tabs on her urine output?<br/>If she really WAS aware... was she hating the fact that he was caring for her so intimately?<br/>Did she feel embarrassed that he was caring for her?</p><p>Maybe he shouldn't have done it?<br/>Maybe he shouldn't have forced her into this position?<br/>Maybe he should have kept their relationship strictly professional?<br/>Had he done this because he felt guilty?<br/>Did SHE think that he was only doing this because he felt guilty?<br/>Did she hate this BECAUSE she thought he was doing this out of guilt?</p><p>That made him think even harder.<br/>What WOULD she be thinking about the fact that he was personally caring for her?<br/>It had been one thing to spend time with her at the SGC to 'keep her company' or to make sure that she was being adequately cared for... but this... what he was doing NOW... how WOULD she be feeling about what he was doing?<br/>Would she feel like he was being creepy?<br/>Was she feeling that he was using her body to fuel some sick fantasy that they were lovers?<br/>Did she feel disgusted that he was touching her body?<br/>Disgusted that he kept her in his home and forced his touch on her?</p><p>He had almost sent himself crazy with doubts, but in the end he came to one conclusion.<br/>He LOVED her, and even if she didn't love him back... surely she was being better off being cared for by someone who LOVED her.<br/>Someone who RESPECTED her.<br/>Someone who KNEW her.<br/>Someone she TRUSTED.</p><p>He couldn't stand to even THINK about the possibility that she might feel like he was only doing this out of guilt... couldn't stand to think that she might hate... HERSELF... because she thought that he was only doing this out of guilt.<br/>But he knew the possibility was real, so he thought harder about what Sam might actually be feeling.</p><p>How would HE feel if their positions were reversed?<br/>How would HE feel, if HE was the one who'd been left completely helpless, and SAM had been the one who had spent hours on end at her bedside at the SGC, and then taken him into HER home so that she could personally care for him.</p><p>He would HATE it.<br/>He would HATE that he was being such a heavy burden.<br/>He would HATE that he was the reason that she never went anywhere apart from work or home.<br/>He would HATE that she'd reduced herself to level of having to wipe his shit off his ass.<br/>He would HATE that she wasted hours of time reading to him, instead of doing something for her own enjoyment.<br/>He would HATE it... whether he knew if she loved him or not... he would HATE it... because she would be wasting her life caring for someone who could never give anything back.</p><p>It hit him like a ton of bricks.<br/>Even if Sam DID know without a doubt that he loved her... she would be feeling depressed, guilty and completely miserable that he was wasting his time on her...because that's how HE would feel too.</p><p>Would HE feel any different if SHE showed that she truly enjoyed looking after him?<br/>Would HE feel any different if SHE told him that she'd felt dead inside when she hadn't been allowed to visit her or know whether or not she was being cared for?<br/>Would HE feel any different if he knew that SHE got joy from just simply being WITH him?<br/>He'd still feel guilty, but it would certainly help to know those things.<br/>Right then and there, Jack resolved to do everything he possibly could to let Sam know that he loved her, and that he was doing this because he WANTED to... not because he felt guilty, or responsible for her condition or for any other negative reason... he was going to make sure that Sam knew that he was caring for her because he LOVED her and he WANTED to care for her, and most of all, he wanted her to know that caring for her made him happy.</p><p>So that night he had slept beside her. It wasn't much... but it was a start, and from that moment on, he wasn't going to hold back how he felt about her. <br/>Whether she welcomed his love or not, at least she would know... without a doubt... that although he DID feel guilty, he was caring for her because he WANTED to.</p><p>Guilt... Yep... He felt guilty about what had happened to her, not just because he couldn't stop it, but because he was sure that whatever Anubis did to her... he thought of the idea while he watched Sam's memories of Jack. <br/>Any fool would have realised that Jack loved her, just by the way he looked at her, and the words that Anubis had spoken still niggled at him.<br/>Words that declared that Sam would be a mindless husk, that she would never help Earth ever again because Jack's love for her would die, and then she would die too.</p><p>Because his love for her would die... and then she would too...</p><p>Not happening.<br/>He would never stop loving her.<br/>Never.</p><p>Over the next week, when Jack had to do something for her, he thought about how much he loved her and his touch reflected that love.<br/>Instead of just doing the task, his hands caressed, his touch lingered and he made a point of looking into her eyes every now and then, even if it was just to smile at her as his hand touched the side of her face... caressed the side of her face.<br/>He'd also started to kiss her. Just a light press of his lips against her forehead, or her cheek as he said greeted her.<br/>In the morning when they woke up, when he left for work, when he got home from work and when they went to sleep.<br/>It hardly took anytime at all for it to become natural and comfortable behaviour for him, and he never hesitated to do it in front of Lisa either.</p><p>A week of expressing his love for her was all it took for him to start feeling more settled... more at peace within himself. His heart felt lighter and waking up next to Sam, always put a smile on his face.<br/>He had the TV on a lot, so there was always noise, always something for her to look at, always something to stimulate her in some way. <br/>He went through the things that he had obtained from her personal possessions, and he played the movies that she owned, then he put a small stereo in their room and played the music from her small collection.<br/>He sat with her to watch the movies and wondered why she had purchased each one. He figured that she must have liked them otherwise she wouldn't have bought them, so he watched them with her whether he liked them or not.<br/>Before long he began to talk to her more candidly, and began to rib her about her taste in movies and music. He watched documentaries with her, and he'd even bugged NASA and got a DVD of pictures from their big telescopes so Sam would be able to see all the latest discoveries.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. LOVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter Jack's Ancient gene takes control and makes sure that Jack goes all the way in expressing his love for Sam.</p><p>The reason will become clear later in the story, so I don't want to spoilt the plot, but let me assure you that Jack would never, EVER have done what he did if he'd been in control.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks after Jack had changed things up, he woke up during the night after having a particularly vivid dream about making love to Sam. It certainly wasn't unusual for him to dream about having sex with her... hell... he'd been having THOSE dreams ever since he first laid eyes on her... but this one had been... EXTRA vivid.</p><p>Since he'd started sleeping next to her those dreams had increased in number AND in intensity, and he'd promised to himself that relieving his sexual tension, would never involve Sam directly in anyway. Normally he went into the bathroom to relieve his sexual tension, and to be honest, pretty much every shower he took included a hands on fantasy about Sam.<br/>
THAT was one thing that he would NEVER force on her.</p><p>When he woke up he soon realised that his rock hard erection wasn't going to go away without a little help, but instead of getting out of bed and going to the bathroom, he reached down, pushed his pyjama shorts down out of the way and wrapped his hand around his cock as he pulled the blankets back with his other hand.<br/>
He had separate blankets from Sam to make sure that he didn't accidentally uncover her during the night. He always kept their bedroom pleasantly warm because since moving to Washington, Sam had always been kept naked under the bed covers. Besides it making it a lot easier for himself and Lisa to constantly care for Sam, it eliminated the need to check and make sure that any clothing wasn't pulling tight on her skin or bunched up underneath her, it also made it a lot faster to spot any problems with her skin and ultimately it was more comfortable for Sam.</p><p>As soon as his hand wrapped around his cock he groaned and his hips lifted up off the bed. He was already leaking pre-cum and he used it to lubricate the head of his cock. It had been a long time since he'd had sex, and honestly, he just knew that he would never even bring himself to TRY to have sex with another woman.<br/>
The only woman he wanted to be in a bed with was Sam, and right then and there, he felt it stronger than ever and he wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he reached over with his other hand, picked up Sam's hand and held it as he used his other hand to pleasure himself.<br/>
He closed his eyes and he pictured Sam underneath him as he made love to her. He pictured himself kissing her as he touched her and made her orgasm, pictured her face as she smiled up at him with love as he slowly entered her and stoked her pleasure with long, slow thrusts.<br/>
It felt so real that he could feel tears pricking at his eyes because of the emotion filling his chest.<br/>
He squeezed her hand gently as his hips began to thrust up off the bed, mimicking the gentle thrusts of lovemaking as his hand worked his cock, and he pictured her eyes going hazy and starting to roll back as her pleasure built with each thrust of his cock.<br/>
He pictured himself leaning down and and kissing her neck, then sucking on her neck as she moaned with each thrust.</p><p>Then, as if in some deep trance, Jack let go of his cock and rolled onto his side for a moment as he got to his knees on the bed. He lifted their hands as he used his other one to pull down her blanket and looked at her naked body in the dim light of the lamp that stayed constantly turned on during the night.<br/>
He felt his love for her surge through him as he gently put her hand on her belly and then still in a trance like state, he opened her diaper and gently removed her catheter before removing his pyjamas completely.<br/>
He eased his arms under her and lifted her onto his side of the bed with her head on his pillow, and then gently splayed her legs up and out before kneeling between her legs and then putting his hands on the bed each side of her shoulders, he leaned down and he kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips before he began to trail kisses down her body until he reached her breast, then he gently took her nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on it, gently using his teeth to nibble and tug on it before he did the same to her other nipple.</p><p>Once he'd done both nipples, his lips kissed their way down her body, and over her belly until he kissed her pussy.<br/>
He could smell her. Smell her arousal as he kissed down the seam of her pussy while he laid himself down on the bed between her legs. He used his hands to part her pussy lips, and then used his tongue to gently lathe his tongue up the entire length of her pussy.<br/>
Her taste exploded on her tongue and he pressed his tongue inside her pussy, chasing the sweet taste of her arousal. He soon swapped his tongue for his fingers, and he gently worked his fingers deep into her pussy as his tongue and mouth found her clit.</p><p>He nibbled at her clit as he moved his fingers inside her, gently thrusting for a few strokes before turning them to feel for her G-spot as he firmly sucked her clit into his mouth.<br/>
He rubbed against her G-spot, and worked her clit between his teeth before putting his mouth over her clit and then sucked it hard.<br/>
He felt her fluids on his fingers and then on his chin as he kept sucking on her clit, then he let go of her clit and licked her fluids from her pussy as he withdrew his fingers.<br/>
He moved back onto his knees and then grasped his cock and gently pressed the head of his cock into the opening of her pussy. He eased the head of his cock inside her, groaning with pleasure at the feeling of her tight silky pussy around him. He slowly gave gentle thrusts as he worked his cock deeper and deeper into her tight pussy until he was deep enough to let go of his cock and ease himself down over her body, making sure that he kept his weight off her as his mouth went to her nipples and sucked them both again before moving forward as he eased his large cock further into her silky depths.</p><p>He took his time as he worked the full length of his cock inside her pussy, looking at her face as his love for her almost overwhelmed his emotions.<br/>
He leaned down and kissed her on her lips and then stilled his body as he told her that he loved her, that he'd always loved her, and that he would never stop loving her.<br/>
Never.<br/>
He gently began to thrust again as he looked into her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her again as he pulled back for another thrust, and when he moved forward and had his whole length inside her, with his voice full of emotion he said 'I love you Samantha Carter' and then he kept his eyes on hers as his thrusts gradually increased in tempo until he felt like he was going to explode.<br/>
He surged forward, thrusting harder for a few strokes, bumping against her cervix a couple of times before he thrust hard and then rocked against her as he orgasmed.</p><p>He groaned as he shot stream after stream of semen deep inside her as he kept rocking against her pelvis and he groaned again as he kept straining, and started to feel like his orgasm was never going to stop. As he rocked hard against her again he felt her pussy squeeze hard around him and then his eyes opened wide as he felt Sam's pussy start rhythmically sucking hard on his cock.<br/>
He watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and then closed, as his orgasm seemed to get a second wind and he groaned, as his balls felt like they were being sucked dry. The sensation was almost painful as Sam's pussy seemingly crushed his straining cock until his orgasm suddenly let go and Sam's pussy suddenly went lax around his cock as he panted a little and tried to catch his breath.</p><p>Jack suddenly froze as it sunk in that he was on top of Sam, and he felt strangely confused at how his dream had seemingly turned into reality.  He looked down at Sam's face as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. Then his breath froze in his lungs as Sam opened her eyes again and looked up at him.<br/>
Then he watched transfixed as tears began to fill Sam's eyes.<br/>
TEARS!<br/>
Then Sam blinked as tears rolled down the side of her face, and when Sam blinked again Jack just knew. Sam's eyes were brighter and she was looking at him... FOCUSING on him.<br/>
Jack shifted his weight onto one arm and put his other hand on the side of her face and used his thumb to wipe her tears.<br/>
“Sam” he whispered as he recognised the look of relief in her eyes, which made tears filled his own eyes as he smiled at her.<br/>
Sam blinked again and again as the tears rolled down the side of her face. Wanting to know for sure that he wasn't just imagining that look in her eyes, Jack slowly moved his head until it was out of her line of vision, and then he watched as Sam's eyes gradually moved sideways until she was looking at him again. Jack's own eyes filled with relief and happy tears spilled down his cheeks as he watched Sam move her eyes for the first time since Anubis had filled those same eyes with terror a year ago.</p><p>Jack kept caressing her face as he cried with her and kept telling her that he loved her. Once she stopped crying, and he was able to calm himself, his commonsense came back to him and he realised that he needed to move his weight off her.<br/>
He eased his cock out of her pussy as he lifted himself up off her, keeping his eyes on hers the whole time.<br/>
He told her that we would be back in a minute and then went to the bathroom to wet a cloth with warm water and grabbed a towel, then came back and washed and dried her tear streaked face before cleaning and drying her pussy and thighs before moving her legs and gently lifting her back onto her side of the bed.<br/>
Sam's eyes continued to slowly track his movements as he put a new catheter in and put a clean diaper on her before putting her in a comfortable position and covering her back up and then pulling his pyjamas back on.</p><p>He still couldn't quite believe what had happened as he looked at her. Her eyes were still watching him and he couldn't help but smile at her and get all teary again.<br/>
He climbed back on the bed and moved close to her so he could put her head against his shoulder as he held her, making sure that he wasn't leaning on her. He made sure they were both covered over with the blankets and then picked up one of her hands and held it as he held her.<br/>
He watched her as her eyes began to close with tiredness. He whispered against her ear that he loved her and told her to go to sleep, then watched as her eyes closed and held her as she fell asleep.</p><p>The next morning Jack blinked awake and took a moment to register that he still had Sam in his arms. He realised that he'd forgotten to set his alarm as he heard Lisa come into the house. He looked down at Sam's face and her eyes were still closed, so not wanting to disturb her, he just stayed where he was.<br/>
Lisa walked into the bedroom and faltered for a brief moment as she saw Jack holding Sam.<br/>
“Is she okay? Did she have a bad night, or have trouble breathing?” Lisa asked with worry as she grabbed her stethoscope and leaned over the bed to listen to Sam's chest.<br/>
“No. Actually she had a... good... night” Jack said a bit hesitantly, not really sure what to tell her, because he wasn't really sure if HE knew what had actually happened.<br/>
Lisa looked at Jack with a little confusion, wondering why he was holding Sam if she hadn't needed to be propped up in a hurry.<br/>
Then she realised that Sam's eyes were opened, and instead of her eyes looking straight ahead as they normally did, her eyes were looking straight at her.</p><p>“Jack?” Lisa questioned at she looked at Sam's eyes.<br/>
“Like I said... Sam had a good night” Jack told her with a bit of a grin.<br/>
“What happened?” Lisa asked, then she watched in amazement as Sam's eyes slowly tracked back towards Jack's face. “Oh my God!” she whispered with shock. “Jack? What happened?”<br/>
“Actually... I'm not quite sure...” admitted Jack as he looked down at Sam and smiled at her and said good morning to her before he kissed her forehead.<br/>
“SOMETHING must have happened Jack, she's controlling her eyes!” Lisa exclaimed quietly.<br/>
“Let's just call it... classified” said Jack quietly as he briefly looked up at Lisa.<br/>
“Classified?” Lisa questioned and then she was quiet for a moment “The accident that made her... That was classified, and I've never pushed for an answer... but Jack... stuff like this doesn't just... happen... She was brain damaged and that just doesn't go away”</p><p>“Her brain wasn't... damaged... it just didn't show any signs of activity” Jack explained “You KNOW that I always believed that she could hear us and see what was happening, and I know you were... playing along... to keep me happy... but...”<br/>
“It was true?” Lisa guessed as she looked at Sam again “Can she move?”<br/>
“No” said Jack “Just her eyes”.<br/>
“Okay... Let me think for a minute” Lisa said as she continued to look at Sam for a long moment. “First things first... we need to confirm that she CAN understand what we're saying”<br/>
“Well... you know my opinion, and she does understand, but how would you do that?” asked Jack.<br/>
“Well actually it's pretty simple” Lisa said as she went over to the desk in the corner of the room and grabbed a pad of paper and wrote something on it, then she came back over to the bed and climbed up on the bed so she would be able to show Sam the paper and see where she was looking.<br/>
“A lot of people who do manage to recover from... brain injury... usually need to learn to do everything all over again. I just want to find out if you're right and she understands what I'm saying. There is a blink test, but since you're so sure, I've written 'yes' on one end of the paper and 'no' on the other, if I ask her a question and she understands, then she can answer by looking at one answer of the other” Lisa explained.</p><p>Then she held the paper up underneath her chin and looked at Sam who was already looking at her.<br/>
“You do realize that Sam is going to be insulted by the fact that there are only two little words on that piece of paper. You know you should have more words on there... BIG words” he said as he looked at Sam and grinned as Sam looked at him, then she looked back at Lisa and then looked at the word 'YES' before looking back at Lisa.<br/>
“Holy cow” said Lisa as she watched Sam's eyes, then she asked Sam a question “Sam. Does Jack's surname have two L's in it?” and then Lisa watched as Sam looked at the 'YES' and then back at her. “Wow... okay... Are we in Colorado Springs?”<br/>
'NO'<br/>
“Do you remember... everything... from the last year?”<br/>
Sam hesitated and then looked at Jack before looking back at the 'YES' before looking back at Lisa.<br/>
“Oh God...” sighed Lisa “Do you remember being at the Academy Hospital?”<br/>
'YES' Sam indicated as tears came to her eyes and Jack squeezed her hand as tears came to his own eyes, and Sam looked at Jack before looking back at Lisa who had tears in her eyes too.</p><p>“Okay. There is a device that we can get that will allow Sam to tell us anything she wants” said Lisa as she looked at Sam.<br/>
'YES' Sam indicated<br/>
“How soon can we get one?” asked Jack.<br/>
“If you've got the money I can get one today”<br/>
“Great... because I'm guessing that Sam is going to have a lot to say... Hey... Does that device know technobabble words?” asked Jack with a grin at Sam “I miss her technobabble”<br/>
“Technobabble?”<br/>
“Sam's a... well... she's a scientific genius remember?”<br/>
“The device is pretty clever, it can actually 'learn' her most common words and give her options of choosing words rather than continue to spell them out”<br/>
“Spell them out?” asked Jack<br/>
“Initially it is an alphabet and Sam will need to spell out each word by looking at each letter”<br/>
“Oh yeah... She's not gonna like that... Waaaay too slow” Jack said with a teasing grin at Sam.<br/>
'YES' indicated Sam, making Jack and Lisa both laugh.</p><p>For the next two weeks Sam was able to communicate via the device, and Jack purchased a special wheelchair for her and began to take her out for drives in a new van that was able to have her wheelchair loaded into it.<br/>
Jack regularly drove her out to a place where they could actually see the real stars. The first time Jack took her, Sam looked up at the stars and cried.</p><p>In the third week Sam began to be able to move her head a little, and she was able to move her fingers a little. Jack increased her therapy sessions which helped and in the fourth week Sam began to move her mouth a little and could swallow.<br/>
The seemingly fast improvements were exciting for Jack and Lisa, but frustratingly slow for Sam.<br/>
One night Sam used the speaking device to tell Jack that she wanted him to make love to her again.<br/>
Jack hesitated before he answered “Sam...”<br/>
Sam used the device to talk to him “You had to”<br/>
“I had to... what?” asked Jack with confusion.<br/>
“Make love to me”<br/>
Jack looked even more confused, not cure if that had been an answer or a request..<br/>
“I need you Jack. Make love to me”<br/>
“Are you sure?” Jack asked her.<br/>
“Yes”</p><p>Jack made love to her and then held her through the night, and after that, he gladly made love to her whenever she asked.<br/>
Sam continued to make small improvements, and then a week later after Jack had made love to her again, Sam spoke for the first time.<br/>
“Uv U” she managed to get out and Jack didn't know whether to laugh with happiness or cry with happiness.<br/>
“I love you too Sam” he told her with deep emotion “I love you too”</p><p>Sam's speech slowly improved, and she was able to start drinking with a straw, but apart from her fingers and her head, her ability to move failed to improve, although she did manage to regain control over her bladder and bowels to a certain degree, which meant that she no longer needed a catheter and could sometimes let Jack or Lisa know when she needed to use a bedpan, which made Sam VERY happy.</p><p>One night when Jack drove her out to see the stars, she looked up at the stars for a while, then she looked at Jack and struggled to get two 'new' verbal words out.<br/>
“Staa ggtt”<br/>
Jack looked at her with surprise, and then his face gentled and he smiled at her “I tell you what. You get a bit stronger and then I'll talk to Hank and see...”<br/>
“Nee” Sam said, and then her face screwed up  little and Jack knew that she was struggling with a word so he patiently waited for her to try again. “Need” she said more clearly “Staa ggtt need”<br/>
Jack looked at her for a long moment.<br/>
“Dack. Peas. Need”<br/>
“Need? You... Need the Stargate? Sam why do you think you need the Stargate”<br/>
Sam moved her head enough to let him know that 'No' she couldn't get the right words out.<br/>
“Tuss” Sam screwed up her face again and then tried again “Tuss T me”<br/>
“Trust you?” questioned Jack and Sam gave a very slight nod to let him know he was correct. “Need” she repeated.<br/>
Jack sighed as he looked at her, knowing even though he was the head of Homeworld security, he probably had no hope in hell of getting Hank to let him take her through the Stargate.<br/>
“Need Dack. Peas” Sam repeated as tears came to her eyes.<br/>
“Trust you huh?” Jack asked.<br/>
Sam gave a slight nod.<br/>
Jack sighed and then nodded “Okay Sam. I always trusted you before, and I still trust you now. I'll give Hank a call and see what I can do”<br/>
Sam's mouth curved up on one side as she tried to smile “Uv U”<br/>
Jack kissed her forehead “I love you too Sam” he smiled and then he loaded her wheelchair into the van and drove back to their home.<br/>
By the time they got home it was late and Sam was exhausted, so he got her ready for bed and got her comfortable and told her that he would call Hank in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. STARGATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Jack called Lisa and gave her the day off, then he called work to let them know he was taking the day off, and after seeing to Sam's needs and leaving her to watch a documentary she'd chosen, he went out to the kitchen and called Hank at the SGC.<br/>“Hey Hank. How's thing's going?”<br/>“Pretty good at the moment Jack. I'll have those reports for you tomorrow...”<br/>“That's not why I called Hank. This one's a bit private”<br/>“Oh? What can I do for you Jack?”<br/>“I need to take a trip through the Stargate Hank”<br/>“You do?”<br/>“Yeah... but I also want to take Sam with me”<br/>Hank was silent for a long moment “Jack?”<br/>“To cut a long story short... Sam's made some improvements. She's able to communicate now and she needs to go through the Stargate”<br/>“Jack...”</p><p>“Hank... She said that she NEEDS to go, and I know that you didn't get a chance to get to know her, but when it comes to the Stargate... Hank if she says that she needs to go... then she NEEDS to go. She must have worked something out... I'm not sure what... but I TRUST her and she wouldn't be asking if she didn't feel it was necessary”<br/>Hank sighed “Let me know when you plan to come down and I'll organise a ride-along”<br/>“Um... Yeah... The thing is that we're going to need to be beamed to the SGC. Sam can't... She needs a wheelchair and she gets exhausted easily...” Jack said and then faded as he waited for Hank to tell him how crazy it was to take Sam through the Stargate in a wheelchair.<br/>“How soon?” Hank asked.<br/>“Um... Soon as possible I guess” Jack said with a little surprise.<br/>“Give me a call when you're organised and ready to go and I'll get you beamed here”<br/>“Thank you Hank” Jack said emotionally “I'll see you soon”.</p><p> </p><p>Jack went into the bedroom and turned the TV off and told Sam the good news. Sam's eyes sparkled with tears as she gave him a lopsided smile. Jack got Sam dressed in the slightly over-sized sweats, socks and slippers that he dressed her in to take her out to see the stars, and packed a bag of the things they might need. He brushed and plaited her hair that had been growing out for over a year and put her into her wheelchair then covered her lower half with a blanket before calling Hank.</p><p>Hank had them beamed straight into the Gate Room and was there to meet them. He shook Jack's hand and then looked at Sam's face. Her blue eyes were bright as her mouth curved up a little on one side as she looked at him. He smiled at her and put his hand gently over one of hers that was resting on the closest arm of the reclining wheelchair and gave it a gentle squeeze.<br/>“It's an honor to meet you Major Carter. I've read a lot of mission reports about what you've done for us” he said as he felt a stab of grief as he looked at her. The mission reports had painted an amazing picture of Major Carter, that was hard to match to the sight in front of him. <br/>She had been a part of SG1 for almost eight years before she was tortured by a powerful Goa'uld and left in a vegetative state that the Doctors said she would never recover from. <br/>He knew that Jack had never stopped believing that she was trapped inside her body somehow, and his persistence was the only reason that she was still alive today, and thank God he HAD believed in her, because by some miracle she was looking back had him with intelligence shining in her eyes. She was still essentially trapped in an almost useless body, but she was alive and communicating... and hopefully Jack was right and somehow this amazing woman... this genuine hero in front of him... had thought of a way to help herself gain a little more freedom.</p><p>“Ssir” Sam managed to slur quietly and Hanks chest felt thick with emotion. He'd read amazing tales of how incredibly intelligent she was, and how many times she had saved her team. She'd even saved Earth a few times too, and now she struggled to say a simple word and it was devastating to hear.<br/>“Jack said that you want to go through the Stargate so I'm sending you through with...”<br/>“Sam?” Jack heard a vaguely familiar male voice say with surprise and he looked over to see Cameron Mitchell coming into the Gate room with his eyes firmly on Sam. Hank moved out of the way as Cameron rushed over towards Sam and bent down so his grinning face was level with hers, then looked up at Jack who gave him a nod of acknowledgement “She looks great” he said as he smiled at Jack.</p><p>“I was hoping that we'd have a chance to catch up with you. Well don't just stand there... say hello to her” Jack told him with a big grin as he gestured towards Sam.<br/>Cameron looked at him with a little confusion and then looked down at Sam's face and registered that her eyes were shining with tears and her mouth was trying it's best to smile. Tears pricked at Cameron's eyes as he gently reached out and put a hand on the side of her face and looked at her in amazement.<br/>“Sam...” he whispered emotionally, then he cleared his throat and grinned at her with sparkling eyes “You look amazing Sam. God it's good to see you again” he told her. Then he thought for a moment and then he turned to Hank “Is this our ride-along?” he asked with confusion and when Hank nodded Cameron looked back at Sam “Don't tell me you're coming back to steal my job?” he asked with a fake scowl, but then smiled again as Sam's eyes sparkled with mirth.</p><p>Then Sam's smile fell and her eyes went serious as she slowly tried hard to get the words out “Pea... for...” then Sam's face screwed up a little as she tried to get the next one out “Eggs” then she paused a bit before she went on “Ssex... tree... nye-nn”.<br/>Cameron face screwed up a little as he went over what she'd said, and then it suddenly came to him “P4X-639?” he questioned and was rewarded with a lop-sided smile “P4X-639” he repeated Ohhh! The time loop planet”<br/>“Yes” Sam said clearly.<br/>“Sam... That time device didn't work...” Jack said as he moved next to Cameron, a little worried about what she actually wanted to do. Their experience with that device hadn't been all that great... well... except for maybe one part he thought as he smothered a slight grin “Sam. Why do you want to go there?”<br/>“Need” Sam said clearly as she looked back and forth between Cameron and Jack's faces.</p><p>“Sam?” said a shaky male voice behind Jack and Cameron. Jack closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them as he blew out a breath before he stood up and turned around.<br/>“Daniel” he said as neutrally as possible as he looked at the all too familiar face, that was looking rather pale as he stared down at Sam in almost comical shock.<br/>“How?... When?...” he asked hoarsely as he looked at Jack with tears in his eyes “Why didn't you tell me?”<br/>“I did Daniel. Many times... but you didn't want to listen” said Jack softly and Daniel started to cry.<br/>“But Janet... She was so sure...”<br/>“Janet wasn't there when it happened Daniel. I was”<br/>Daniel looked back at Sam “I'm sorry. Sam... I'm so sorry.” he cried as he looked at Sam's eyes that were miraculously no longer empty. He watched as tears rolled down Sam's cheeks as she looked up at him and he felt completely gutted from guilt.</p><p>Cameron wiped Sam's tears away with his thumb and then he looked at Hank “If P4X-639 is where the lady wants to go, then we have time for a detour Sir. We'd be glad to take them”<br/>Hank sighed “Okay. I'll go get Walter to dial it up” he told them and then he turned and went to go up to the Control Room.<br/>“Why are you going through the Stargate?” asked Daniel “Jack? Why are you taking Sam through the Stargate?”<br/>“Need” said Sam clearly and Daniel looked down at her again.<br/>“The device doesn't work. God I wish we COULD go back in time... but it doesn't work Sam” Daniel said quietly.<br/>“Truss me” Sam told him and Daniel searched her face for a moment and then simply nodded and Sam gave him a small lop-sided smile.<br/>The Stargate began to dial, and Daniel pulled a hanky out of his pocket and quickly wiped his eyes as Jack pulled some tissues out of his pocket and did the same for Sam.</p><p>“Caa-ree me” Sam said to Jack just before the Kawoosh exploded out of the Stargate.<br/>“Sam... What do you need to do?” asked Jack “What do I need to do?”<br/>“Caa-ree me” Sam repeated and Jack peeled back the blanket that covered her and then undid the straps that secured her to the wheelchair. He put his arm behind her torso first so he could roll her head to lean against his shoulder, then he got his other arm under her thin legs and lifted her up, then settled her into his arms.<br/>He turned towards the ramp and then carried her up the ramp as SG1 went through the Stargate and announced that it was clear for Jack and Sam to come through.<br/>“Dack” said Sam, and Jack stopped walking.<br/>“Sam?” he questioned.<br/>“Don-tt drr-opp me” she warned him as she looked at the Event Horizon with a lop-sided smile on her face.<br/>Jack looked at her face and could see the emotion on her face. He held her a bit tighter “Wouldn't dream of dropping you Sam” he told her, and then he stepped into the Wormhole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. P4X-639</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack exited the Event Horizon and felt a jolt go through both his and Sam's bodies and then she began to shake violently like she was having a seizure. It scared the crap out of Jack as he collapsed to his knees and pulled his own shaking arm from beneath her legs to wrap around her torso and help secure her head and neck against him as she continued to shake.<br/>Daniel and Cameron were close by and they cried out in alarm as they watched Sam start to shake and quickly moved towards them as they realised jack was shaking too, but as they knelt down beside them, both their shakes suddenly reduced to a tremble as Sam groaned and opened her eyes.<br/>“Sam?” Jack questioned as his own body calmed with hers “What the hell was that?”<br/>“Nack-a-duh” Sam struggled to say “Bee-nn too lo-g”<br/>“Naquadah? Been too... long?” questioned Daniel and then he looked up at the Stargate as the wormhole shut down “Are you telling me that your Naquadah NEEDS to go through the Stargate?”<br/>“Yes” said Sam “Too lo-g”<br/>“Wow... Okay.... That's actually quite... fascinating. So what now?” asked Daniel “Do we just go home again?”<br/>“No” Sam whispered and then she turned her head very slightly so she could see the Ancient Device, and then she looked at Daniel “Need. Do U Memba Tunn On?” Sam asked him and Daniel looked at her for a moment and then he looked at Jack.<br/>“I remember” admitted Jack as a knot tied itself in his stomach “Sam? Why do you need it turned on?”<br/>Sam turned to look at Jack an screwed up her face a bit “Penn Sti-k Ibb-N D... D...”<br/>“Pain Stick and Ribbon Device” said Jack quietly.<br/>“Yes”<br/>“Shit Sam” Jack said quietly as tears came to his eyes “There's got to be another way?”<br/>“No. Tunn On”<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“Yes”<br/>“God Sam... Can you PROMISE me that this is going to work? Can you promise me that this won't KILL you?” Jack asked her with tears in his eyes.<br/>Sam looked at him “Yes” Tears rolled down his cheeks as he realised what he was going to have to watch her go through...  Again.<br/>“Jack? You're not seriously going to.... It won't work... It need the Geometric storm, and that only happens every fifty years”<br/>“She doesn't need the strength of a Geometric Storm Daniel... She just need the equivalent of a Pain Stick and a Ribbon Device at the same time. That's what did this to her remember. It'll be enough” whispered Jack.<br/>“Oh God... You're really going to let her do this?” Daniel said.<br/>“Truss-T” Sam simply said as she looked at Jack, and Jack nodded his head, then he looked at Cameron “Give me a hand will you?”<br/>Cameron quickly eased his arms under Sam and gently lifted her up and Daniel helped Jack up as he groaned when his knees straightened.</p><p>“On Topp” said Sam quietly, and Cameron looked at Jack as he nodded his consent.<br/>Cameron eased her down on top of the alter and Jack pulled his Jacket off and put it under her head and then asked Cameron to help him turn her onto her side. Once Sam was on her side in the middle of the device, she looked at Jack “Fank U. Uv U”<br/>“I love you too” Jack said and then he kissed her “You promised me remember” he reminded her.<br/>“Yes. Staay Way”</p><p>“Yeah. We'll stay away” Jack said and then he directed everyone out of the danger zone, kissed her again and then went around the back of the Device and began to push the sequence to turn it on, when a few of the keys began to move on their own and a sparkling line of energy began to form, he quickly backed away to where the others the were standing and watched as the arc's of energy got bigger and bigger.</p><p>Sam's body jolted when a strand of energy made contact with her, and then when another one joined onto the first, Sam began to scream as her body jolted, jerked and arced while the energy got stronger and stronger. Suddenly a large arc of energy shot out toward the Stargate and Sam's screams almost broke him as he watched her suffer through absolute agony. The Stargate was soon surrounded by bolts of energy as they weaved in and around the giant ring, then suddenly a huge arc shot back towards the Device, there was a huge flash and a loud bang and then there was absolute silence.<br/>Jack looked at the alter to see Sam lying absolutely still and the Alter had a black scar along it where it had literally almost blown itself apart.<br/>“It destroyed the device...” said Daniel as Jack ran over to Sam and desperately felt her neck. “Surely it wasn't supposed to do THAT?”<br/>“Shit!” cursed Jack when he couldn't find a pulse, then he looked at Cameron “Help me”<br/>Cameron quickly picked up Sam's legs while Jack lifted her shoulders and they lifted her off the device and put her flat on the ground and then Jack felt her pulse again “Goddamn it Sam!” he almost yelled “You promised!” he said as he positioned his hands on her sternum and he braced to start compression's as Cameron moved to her head to help him, but Jack faltered and froze before he pushed down on her chest.</p><p>“Jack?” questioned Cameron as he looked at him and then felt for Sam pulse which was still absent. “JACK!” he shouted and Jack lifted his hands off Sam's chest.<br/>“She promised me. She said to trust her” Jack said quietly as he looked down at Sam's still body.<br/>“JACK! The device BLEW UP!” shouted Daniel.<br/>“I need to trust her” Jack said as he looked down at her.<br/>Cameron moved away and Jack put his arm under her shoulders and lifted her torso to cradle her against him “Come on Sam” he whispered “You promised me Sam”.<br/>“Jack” Daniel said helplessly and then went quiet and anxiously watched Sam, hoping that she knew that the device would blow up. Then it dawned on him “She didn't say we had to turn it off” he said quietly and Jack looked at him.<br/>“No. She didn't” Jack confirmed and then Sam suddenly jolted and sucked a breath in and began to panic.<br/>“SAM! SAM! IT'S OKAY! I'VE GOT YOU SAM!” he yelled at her and Sam suddenly stilled as she panted and trembled against his chest as he held her in his arms “God Sam... I think THAT was cutting it a BIT too close” Jack said as he looked down at her as her chest still heaved in and out as though she'd just run twenty miles.</p><p>He just held her until her breathing calmed and her body relaxed against his, then he leaned down to look at her face “Are you okay Sam?”<br/>Sam lifted her head to look at him “Yes Jack. I'm okay” Sam said clearly and Jack looked at her more carefully as she smiled at him. A beautiful even smile.<br/>“Sam?” Jack questioned.<br/>“Let's go back to the SGC” Sam said and Sam heard a few gasps behind them. “Jack. When we go through the Stargate I'm going to need to use the Event Horizon. We need to go through last and then we need to put our hands back in it”<br/>“OOOkay...” said Jack. “Now?” he clarified<br/>“Yeah” said Sam “You'll still need to carry me, it will be a little while before I can walk”<br/>“But.... you... WILL be able to walk?” Jack asked.<br/>“Yes” Sam said as she smiled at him and then she looked at Cameron who was squatting down beside her.<br/>“Need a hand Jack?”<br/>“Yes he will” said Sam with a wry grin “Cam.. Can you send the others back through and get them to clear everyone else from the Gate Room except for General Landry please?”<br/>“Ummm You're not going to blow something else up are you?” he asked with a grin<br/>“No” said Sam with a smile.<br/>“Okay” he looked over her head “Alright fellas you heard the lady, go back and kick everyone out except for General Landry and I'm guessing that this is going to be... VERY... Classified?” he guessed and then checked with Sam.<br/>“Oh yeah” Sam said as she nodded her head “VERY”<br/>“Okay fellas Dial it up” Cameron told them.<br/>Once they had left Sam looked at Jack “Lean me back a bit” Sam asked him and Jack eased his arm back and lowered her shoulders towards the ground and Sam groaned “that'll do” she said and then gave another little groan. Then she slowly moved her arm until her hand pressed on her belly and when she kept sliding her hand, it began to show a rather obvious bump in her belly.</p><p>“Oohh Wow!” said Cameron as he looked at her belly “Now THAT wasn't there before” he said decicively.<br/>“Ahhh... Sam?.... Is that?... Are you?...” stumbled Jack as he stared at her belly.<br/>“Yep!” Sam said as she looked at him.<br/>“Sam?” Jack whispered as he looked at her incredulously.<br/>“It's how you saved me Jack. When you made love to me that first time... You got me pregnant. It's how you saved me”<br/>“It is?” Jack asked.<br/>“Remember what Anubis said?”<br/>“Every word. He said that I would stop loving you and that you'd die”<br/>“You didn't stop loving me”<br/>“No. I didn't”<br/>“You LOVED me Jack. You LOVED me. You're Ancient gene got me pregnant. Anubis sensed your Ancient gene, and then he knew that we were Soulmates. He wanted to punish us both, and if I was... 'gone'... then you wouldn't LOVE me any more and I would die. He didn't want us together Jack. Not once he knew that we were Soulmates, because our babies were always going to be special. You HAD to get me pregnant Jack. It was the only way to save me. They've been helping me Jack. They told me what to do. They used my memories and figured out the best course of action. Somewhere powerful enough to do what they needed to do to me”<br/>“Which was?...” asked Jack.<br/>Sam slowly held up her hand and then made it glow”<br/>“Holy crap!” exclaimed Cameron</p><p>“Well THAT looks familiar” said Jack as he looked at her hand, then her face “What exactly did they do?” he asked as the glow disappeared from her hand,<br/>“Changed me. They had to change me. That's why I had to die. So they could change me and save me”<br/>“Okay... Let me get this straight” said Jack “Anubis thought that I would think that he smooshed your brain and you were dead... and that I would stop loving you BECAUSE you were... dead”<br/>“Yes”<br/>“But I DIDN'T stop loving you... and then I MADE love to you, and bingo... you got pregnant and they told you how they could save you”<br/>“Yes. Anubis didn't want you to love me anymore, because he couldn't risk me getting pregnant to you. He couldn't kill me or the Other's would have stopped him, so he fried my brain instead”<br/>“And now you're... Ancient?” guessed Jack<br/>“Yes, and you need to be too. I need to change you. That's why we need the Event Horizon when we go back. I can draw enough power from the Event Horizon to change you. I can open up your knowledge in a way that won't kill you”</p><p>“Well now THAT would be nice.... Why can't that head sucker thing do it THAT way?” Jack said incredulously, making Sam laugh and then she pressed against her belly and groaned.<br/>“Are you okay?” Jack asked as he tentatively felt the big bump in her belly “Is... Is the baby.... Hang on.... You said... THEY!” exclaimed Jack as he looked at her with big eyes.<br/>“Yep” said Sam with a smile “Twins. Twin girls. The energy surge sped up their growth to a point where they could harness the power arcing through my body” Sam said wryly.<br/>“Ohhh... So THAT'S why you had to scream so long?” said Jack softly.<br/>“Yeah. Sorry. I know that was hard for you to watch” said Sam with tears in her eyes.<br/>“Worth it” Jack whispered as he caressed her belly “SO worth it”<br/>“So I'm going to have powers too?” clarified Jack<br/>“Yep. Our babies are going to have powers and we need to keep them safe”<br/>“We're not going back to Washington are we?”<br/>“No. We can't”<br/>“George is going to be pissed” Jack said, making Sam laugh and then give another little groan.</p><p>“He can have Hank Landry, and you can come back to the SGC?” Sam suggested.<br/>“Hmm.. A demotion?” he said with a wry smile “Sounds tempting”<br/>“Less paperwork” Sam told him<br/>“Less traffic... and smog... and... less... politics” smiled Jack “Hmmm... Less politics sounds even more tempting. We're not going to be stuck under the Mountain are we?”<br/>“No. Everything's in my head Jack. EVERYTHING. I can build Ancient tech, Ancient ships...”<br/>“We'll be able to beat the bad guys...” Jack considered.<br/>“Yep” smiled Sam.<br/>“And you just need to zap me with the Stargate”<br/>“Yep. The thing is... It's the only way for me to do it, and it's going to jump the pregnancy forward again”<br/>“Fast pregnancy” Jack said as he arched his eyebrows.<br/>“Could be a positive thing” suggested Sam.<br/>“Positive how...?”<br/>“As in I'm going to fly through this pregnancy and be able to go back to work... building Ancient stuff... like Big Honkin' Space Guns..” Sam said with a smile<br/>“Really?” asked Jack as he cocked his eyebrow with avid interest.<br/>“Really” smiled Sam.<br/>“Well then... What are we waiting for? I've been waiting NINE years for those Big Honkin' Space Guns” Jack said excitedly.<br/>“I know” said Sam with a big smile “Oh boy... do I KNOW” and Jack smiled back at her as he caressed her pregnant belly<br/>“Girls huh?”asked Jack.<br/>“Yeah.... You okay?” asked Sam with a tentative smile.<br/>“Never better Sam. Never better” Jack told her with a big smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>